As Time Passed By
by wrecked apocolypse
Summary: [SasuSakuHinaNaru]other pairings apply and will be introduced in the story. Sasuke returns four years after he left the village of Konoha, after killing Orochimaru, but what he comes back to is not what he’s expected.LEMONch4. Ch.9 UPDATE!
1. Prolouge

-1Back from the usual hibernation...I havn't gotten to my other stories yet; because, frankly, I'm puzzled with what to do with them. At any rate this is my first Naruto story...and so I hope I do well enough with this.

---------------

**Basic summary: **

SasuSaku/HinaNaru (other pairings apply and will be introduced in the story.) Sasuke returns four years after he left the village of Konoha, after killing Oorichimaru, but what he comes back to is not what he's expected. After Oorichimaru's death the sound village has secretly devised a plan for the destruction of Konoha, to carry out what Oorichimaru has left undone. Sakura must struggle with the rest of her fellow ninja to save Konoha.

Ages are upped by four years, I suspect everyone can do the easy math.

**Warning:**** CONTAINS some SPOLIERS **

-------------------so on with the show------------

A 16 year old Sasuke drudged his feet tiredly, his arms limp and blood coming from places he wasn't coherent enough to comprehend. His last battle with Oorichimaru had taken a devastating toll on him, leaving him beaten and badly injured. Nevertheless, he had succeeded in killing his former sensei after finding out Oorichimaru's plan for a body transfer to his own body.

He had one goal in mind after killing the snake like relic, to return to Konoha and start back where he left off. He knew he had caused a lot of people pain, Sakura and Naruto; just to name two. He had mentally abused himself over his ruthless decision to join up with the Sound ninja and Oorichimaru, realizing it was foolish. He figured-now-that he would have been better off staying with team seven.

Sasuke's feet carried his ragged body towards his destination, but he had been walking like this for quite awhile, and his stamina was wearing down. He slapped himself with what little strength was left in his arms, keeping himself focused and aware to continue. He knew he didn't have much left to go.

As he passed over a large hill, he had a perfect view of the city; however, this could not be the city he once called home…could it? Smoke spewed with it's partner, fire from holes in roof tops, building foundations were crumbled and explosions were erupting from time to time. As Sasuke stared at the disheveled village of Konoha, his eyes widened as it clicked, and he found a new vigor somewhere inside him, to pick his feet up to jog with a bad limp.

Sasuke now felt obligated to protect his once homeland, and would try his hardest to do so from whatever was doing this. He easily passed through the once strong and fortified doors to the village, via a hole which had been burst through them. After entering he could only poorly sum up the scene with '_Chaos_', he thought bitterly as his teeth subconsciously grinded together and his fists tightened limply into weak fists at his sides.

Meanwhile, the line of-presently-Chuunins which included: Naruto, Neji, Rock Lee, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Tenten stood valiantly trying to fight off the overpowering sound nin invading Konoha. Sakura had been staying in the back as a valuable asset to the line of Chuunins with her medical abilities. Neji and Hinata worked to double team their enemies with their combined Byakugan

and gentle fist techniques to pound the enemies, while Shikamaru and Ino used their combined techniques, like the older days, to put down a good portion. Even Kiba was there with an oversized Akamaru having little trouble with his enemies

Tenten was injured and was now currently being healed by Sakura, whom was suited better for this than in-your-face fighting. It wasn't that she wasn't strong, especially after being trained by Tsunade, but she was just more fitted to it with her knowledge in medical jutsu, and her chakra control abilities. She had demonstrated her extreme strength several times in this battle so far.

The Anbu had also been called into the mess to fight alongside the Gondaime herself. As well, the Jounins including: Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, and Asuma and numerous others were fighting. Many had died out of both sides, but moral was still high, especially with the Hokage fighting along with them. Konoha was in rough shape though, causing all the stops to be pulled.

Tsunade had requested aid from the sand village specifically asking for the Kazekage himself, and she had also called for her old teammate and well known pervert, Jiraiya. Her requests had been answered generously from the village of the sand and their young Kazekage, Gaara, whom stated the he and an army would be arriving as soon as possible; which alone would take roughly three or so days just for them to travel to there. Word hadn't gotten back from Jiraiya yet, but they suspected it sooner or later.

As extra insurance in their fight against the sound village, the genins had been pulled into it as well which equalized the fighting forces more.

Sasuke stumbled about still jogging , trying -so far- unsuccessfully to find anyone relatively familiar. His breath caught abruptly, nearly causing him to choke as he saw a large amount of familiar faces. Most of the rookie nine was there from many years ago, and not many had changed. physically. He barely evaded incoming kunai going to and fro, but his senses became deadly aware and he became frightened as he saw a sound ninja about to attack Sakura in her blind spot, as she was fighting off another.

He ran now, forgetting the pain he felt everywhere coursing through his body, and his Sharingan managed to activate, now using the matured three dots within the spinning wheel. Sasuke's chakra was recovered despite his wounds, but he didn't know how much so, so he wasn't sure how long he could sustain it. He ran around the back of Sakura just as she turned around, seeing the Uchiha emblem emblazoned on the back of a tattered black shirt. He had skillfully pulled out a Kunai at the perfect time, slicing the unsuspecting ninja's throat.

His entrance had gone unnoticed by those fighting in front of Sakura, but soon after killing the ninja threatening Sakura, he fell to the ground on his knees. The sharing an was deactivated and more blood adorned his black ensemble from the previous kill. Adorned in his usual bandages, he was a near spitting-more masculine and taller- image of his former, younger self. Sakura had long since given up hope that Naruto would turn up Sasuke and bring him back, so she found it unbelievable to see him before her now.

As he collapsed backwards, his eyes rolled and shut as his head slammed down on the ground at Sakura's feet. "S…S…Sas…uke…?" She choked out through her disbelief, as she landed on her knees and raised his head to her lap.

**TBC**

---------------------------------------------------

So hit that little button at the bottom after reading this, don't feel obligated to do it, but I would like to hear your thoughts. More chapters to come, hopefully this won't be such a long story, but I'll try my best.

GJ

(P.S) I'm probably thinking about changing my name in the future


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: So the prologue was really short I know, but I hadn't noticed it was going to be so little. Microsoft works…it deceives me. XD

**Thanks to my reviews here from:**

C.A.M.E.O. 1 and Only: To answer your question. Yes, I had planned on it. Even though the main pairings are Hinata and Naruto and Sasuke with Sakura, I'm going to try and incorporate a few others in as well. Thanks or the review.

I.Plead.Ignorance: Thank you for the nice review. Your concern is that she'll be like the young Sakura eh? I hadn't planned on it. Since I want this to be more so a difficult story for the characters, having her like she used to be would deafen the whole story and make it seem childish.

Icygirl2: Is this update soon enough? lol. Thanks for the review as well.

Sasukefaves: Thanks for reviewing; I'm glad to see you are enthusiastic about the battle. I'll try to keep you guess as much as I can. I mean like that and tease people. O

And last but not least:

Susakuru: Thank you for the review. I aim to please, so here is your new chapter!

-----------------------------------

**WARNING****: MAY CONTAIN **some** SPOILERS **

I did forget the disclaimer I now realize, so I'll add it here

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters or any such thing from the show. It belongs to it's respective owners and not to myself.

------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

As he collapsed backwards, his eyes rolled and shut as his head slammed down on the ground at Sakura's feet. "S…S…Sas…uke…?" She choked out through her disbelief, as she landed on her knees and raised his head to her lap.

-----------------On with the show-------------------

Sakura gasped as she saw the serene face on her lap…it was really Sasuke. Naruto had drifted to her side, just thinking she was healing a random person, not paying great detail to who it was. He stayed to her side fighting off three opponents at once; a bold testament to his strength over the passed four years.

Sakura's hands shook as she rubbed through his hair. It was hardly the place to have an emotional attack, but she was nearly blind to her surroundings, now causing Kiba to take care of her other side…but he noticed an all too familiar scent. '_Uchiha…?_' , he though with a kink in his nose. Kiba dropped down from Akamaru's back, and turned around . His suspicions confirmed, he ran over and peered down at Sakura.

"When did he get here? And what the hell is going on?" Kiba's voice had sustained it's rough qualities from when he was younger, and his fangs gleamed dangerously with the setting sun. After the young Uchiha had left, he left a bitter taste is many mouths. But, Sakura was unable to answer the question, only focusing on getting Sasuke's limp body out of this mess., it was obvious he needed further treatment and would need more extensive elements of treatment, possibly even surgery.

She slowly rose, and Kiba looked at her strangely. Sakura seemed saddened but a bit angry at the same time. Knowing how she acted at times, he became a bit frightened. She looked towards him with a rougher look in her eye and spoke up softly. "Help me take him back to the safe house." It was more of a demand, which he complied in. Kiba loaded Sasuke onto Akamaru's back and helped Sakura up after he had mounted the large dog himself taking them back towards the safe house.

The fighting had died down a little as Sasuke was taken away. Naruto caught a brief glance, enough to notice now who Akamaru was carrying, as the large dog ran off. Naruto and the rest had controlled this sector for the day, and as the fighting siezed on both sides to rest, night fall came. Naruto began to run after Akamaru, but he was stopped by the feeling of a smaller hand on his wrist.

Hinata was gripping his hand. She was panting and a little rough here and there, but overall still in good health, "Where are you going?", she asked in her usual soft tone. Naruto gave a warm smile in response, his hair longer now, looking more like the Yondaime of o-so-long ago. "It's weird but…I think Sasuke is back." She too could remember how badly Naruto beat himself to retrieve Sasuke, and so she harbored some resentment towards the young Uchiha.

Kiba had returned shortly after, without anyone else on Akamaru. The large beast made it's way into the crowd of Chuunin, and Kiba slid off his side. Naruto turned around to face the boy with canine characteristics, "So is it really Sasuke?" At this Neji and the rest of the chuunins tensed., and Rock Lee noticeably frowned. "Really who?" Neji asked, as if clarifying what everyone else had on their minds. Frankly, he could feel the distaste settling in his stomach. Ino perked up, but felt a protective arm drape around the back of her waist from Shikamaru, who only listened attentively as Kiba spoke next.

"Yeah it's really him…he looks to be in really bad shape though, so…I'm not sure what'll happen with him. I'll be surprised if Tsunade doesn't give him some version of hell for betraying our village like that." Naruto felt a pain with those words. He may have felt angry towards Sasuke for doing what he did, but he still feared for his old team mate.

Meanwhile at the compound , safe house, and functioning hospital, Sasuke lay strapped with an IV in his arm pumping fluid to his unconscious form. He was decked out helplessly in bandages, while Sakura looked down over his clipboard checking over everything. With a sigh she sat down on the stool next to the, slightly higher, bed.

Sasuke looked so helpless yet at once he looked peaceful. In fact, Sakura could count the amount of times she had ever saw him like this on nearly half of one hand. Frankly, she didn't know how to react; he had been gone for so long that she had almost…dare she say, forgot about him? Maybe not quite, but it was close. She had given up hope and just assumed she would have died content and alone.

He hadn't stirred since they bandaged him up and she, and the rest of the hospital staff, thought it better for him to rest. A lot of thoughts poured through her mind now that she had gotten a grip on her mind that is. Subconsciously, she brought her hand up to his larger hand to the side and touched it, though afterwards she realized what she was doing and pulled away. She didn't want to give in to him, for she thought now that any kind act she did towards him was out of pity. Sure, the feelings were still there, but she wasn't the same as she used to be. Like she thought, she would have been content alone.

As her mind raced with thoughts, she spoke to the unconscious figure ahead of her. "Was leaving us worth it?…Did you even do what you set out to?" Her voice was slightly cracking, but she maintained her composure. When he left, she was saddened, hurt, and she felt betrayed. His exit was cold to her, and it stung every time she thought about it.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, the Gondaime rested her body, leaning on the door frame, with a softness in her medium brown eyes. "So this is the famous Uchiha Sasuke I heard so much about? Less than an hour in the hospital and the rumors and news are already flying. " Sakura nearly jumped upon hearing Tsunade's voice. She relaxed and pivoted on the stool to greet her sensei. Sakura nodded positively in response to the Gondaime's first question.

"I'm not going to let him off easy, you know?" It wasn't a question but more like a direct statement. "I don't expect you to." Her reply seemed a bit distant, but she knew what had to be done. Tsunade laid a hand on Sakura's shoulder and squeezed it slightly. "Just don't worry about it, he'll learn soon enough about how wrong he was, and then…who knows I may let him go, but first I need to figure out the severity of this situation again to determine his punishment…" Tsunade trailed off a bit, listing her things to do, but her voice turned to a soft mumble that only she could understand.

The others had took their time with arriving at the hospital, dead beat tired, and exhausted to their limits for the most part. Tenten held her left arm, bandaged, close to her side, while Neji looked at her with a more thoughtful and softened expression than usual. Akamaru was made to stay outside, but Kiba and the rest filed in, reaching Sasuke's room. The room was small, but it held the lot of Kiba, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, and Tenten comfortably along with it's current occupants.

" Tsunade? Is he going to be okay?" Tsunade was a bit taken back that Naruto had not addressed her with 'Granny' in the name, but she could see the distress on his features. She smiled warmly and closed her eyes, "He should be fine, but it may take him a few days to get over his injuries. Afterwards, I'm going to have to take him in myself, I don't want this getting anymore messy than it has to be." They all nodded while Neji excused Tenten and himself, so he could take Tenten home to let her get some rest on her own. The rest had left including the Hokage, as she had other things to look after, but left Hinata and Naruto in the room.

Naruto looked towards Hinata, who looked quite tired. Her choppy hair had stayed somewhat the same, the length only changing a bit, to where her hair came to her jaw line in choppy layers. Naruto gave a sigh and spoke with his deeper voice, "Why don't you go on home and get some rest?" He placed a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead softly. Even after all their time together, she still gave off small blushes at his displays of affection. She nodded in comply with his request, and he hugged her warmly before she left.

After Hinata's exit, Naruto gazed towards the two he had remembered doing so much with. He made a mental note to beat Sasuke to a pulp, when he was healthy enough, for leaving and evading him all this time. "I promised to bring him back, but looks like he made it here on his own…" Naruto tried to lighten up the atmosphere a little, trying some slight humor by recalling events and such. Sakura never really laughed or chuckled, in the least bit. Naruto knelt down beside Sakura with the same look as she: saddened and a little depressed. "I wonder…why he came back." There was an essence of thickness in the air that either of them didn't care for.

They were both caught off guard when Sasuke grunted, but he soon stopped moving once more. The only indication he was alive, was is steady rise and fall of his chest. "We should probably leave and let him rest. Sakura, you must be tired." His voice was laced with concern, and he turned himself. "If you are going to stay here. Inform us if you hear anything or if anything changes." Naruto stalked off and out the door leaving Sakura to herself. She eyed Sasuke one last time, drinking in his newer characteristics, until she left out the door as well.

While all of this went on, Gaara and his army were mobilized just outside their village. To his side was Temari, Kankurou had been left behind to keep things around the Village of Suna in check. The Kazekage and his sand ninja set off on their journey towards the village of Konoha.

Gaara was now much more different and more selfless than he had ever been. His realization with Naruto, a while back, had changed him for the better. He turned his dark eyes towards Temari who was smirking, "What's that smirk about?" He eyed her suspiciously. Ever since, he had told her she was coming with him to Konoha, she had been a little…different. "Nothing, it's just been a while since we've been there, and besides I'm looking forward to killing some scum bags." She pounded her hand against her palm as if to capitalize on that statement. Gaara hadn't realized she was so pumped for the fight. Which of course he couldn't blame her…it had been a little while since any of them touched a good challenge. Their pace picked up after a little while and soon all of the ninja behind them, had picked up their feet and ran now for their destination, full speed ahead.

Somewhere in the mountains, Jiraiya looked up as a messenger pigeon, embellished with the symbol of the Hokage on it's wings dropped a rolled up piece of paper on his head, and then left in the opposite direction. He made a curious noise in his throat and picked up the paper, unrolled it, and read.

_Jiraiya,_

_I'm not asking you as Hokage or as an old friend, but as both. Konoha is being invaded, and I fear we may lose this fight. The village of the sound has come in attacking us with everything they have. I have yet to see Oorichimaru, but I fear he may show up. Please, I ask that you help us because even you can make a difference with us alone. _

_Asking with urgency,_

_Tsunade _

The letter seemed a little formal, but he knew Tsunade had rarely called upon him unless it was a dire emergency. He crumpled the letter into an unruly fold and tucked it in his pocket. He knew what he had to do…and so he set off to go to the hidden leaf village.

**TBC**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, basically I'm hoping this is quite a bit longer than the prologue, four pages on a works document, so you would think it would maybe be something…XD

Any way I hope you enjoyed it, and don't feel obligated to click the button at the bottom, but I would appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 2

-1A/N: Reasons for the fast updates are as follows:

I usually lose track of what I want to do

I usually wait too long before updating again

(goes with number two) After going a long time, I forget to.

I lose interest after a long time

I don't have the patience to keep going forever, so I'm trying to get it done thoroughly but quickly

Anywho, works has yet again deceived me making me feel stupid with a four page document which comes out with a scroll bar 3 friggen inches long. Stabbity stabs works I feel a little better now, and the positive reviews are helping me as well. If you have any sort of critiquing you can give me that would be nice. I'm always open to comments of any kind, even if you hate it. But, if you hate it, please, please tell me why you hate it instead of bluntly saying it. Then I can somehow try to work around the problem or fix it.

**Thanks to all the reviewers so far! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-any of the characters, the story, the jutsu, ANYTHING-, never will**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

_A little recap:_

Somewhere in the mountains, Jiraiya looked up as a messenger pigeon, embellished with the symbol of the Hokage on it's wings dropped a rolled up piece of paper on his head, and then left in the opposite direction. He made a curious noise in his throat and picked up the paper, unrolled it, and read.

_Jiraiya,_

_I'm not asking you as Hokage or as an old friend, but as both. Konoha is being invaded, and I fear we may lose this fight. The village of the sound has come in attacking us with everything they have. I have yet to see Oorichimaru, but I fear he may show up. Please, I ask that you help us because even you can make a difference with us alone. _

_Asking with urgency,_

_Tsunade _

The letter seemed a little formal, but he knew Tsunade had rarely called upon him unless it was a dire emergency. He crumpled the letter into an unruly fold and tucked it in his pocket. He knew what he had to do…and so he set off to go to the hidden leaf village.

------------on with the show---------------

It had been close to a day and a half, and the Suna nin were expected in the next day. Jiraiya however, had made his way to outside of Konoha already, sick with concern and worry over what was happening., and what the situation looked like.

He reached the last tree until the village walls, squatting on the branch scanning around. It was the typical look of a village stung and burdened with war. It looked dead, cold, and barely recognizable, But Jiraiya strolled through the village looking down upon the destruction in the streets. Small children could seldom be found as a whole body, mothers clinging to them…dead together. Ninja head bands, of both sound and leaf, tattered and left on the foreheads of the deceased, or carelessly torn away.

The stagnant smell of rotting, burning flesh filled the air distastefully and left a very bitter taste in the mouth and eyes of Jiraiya. The fighting had seemingly seized; the sound nin were probably re-organizing themselves for a coordinated attack, but the defending village kept themselves aware.

Not much was distinguishable in the village, even the Hokage's monument had been thrashed to an extent. The faces on the large cliff side had been scratched, worn, and vandalized. Blood seemed to run through the water ways with faces head down and bodies floating face towards the riverbed. A look of anguish on those looking up.

Kakashi could be found helping the wounded onto stretchers or other means of transportation to get them back to the hospital, which was quickly filling with each passing day. Jiraiya took site of the sliver haired copy ninja, and picked up and unconscious Iruka, placing him carefully on his shoulders.

"I had no idea it had gotten this bad." Jiraiya spoke up, startling Kakashi, slightly, and so he turned to meet the white headed toad hermit. "I'm glad to see you've come…things have already turned terrible here in course of three or four days. Even people like Iruka can't handle them." He gestured towards the man Jiraiya was placing on a stretcher.

"How is Tsunade doing right now?" Kakashi sensed the extra worry, apparent in his voice. His noticeable eye smiled reassuringly, despite the atmosphere and scene they were in. "She's holding up well. She fighting with us which is helping with moral support and spirit, but even she is having some problems. I've noticed that the more we kill, it's like they generate back two fold…we're fighting well enough for now, but if we keep losing this many, we just won't hold."

The thought made Jiraiya angry, but he drudged on with a wave to Kakashi as he made it to the Hokage's facilities. Two jounin level ninja's escorted him into the Gondaime's office, where she sat at her desk. He smirked as he walked inside standing in front of her, he gave a respectful bow. "As you requested." "Glad you showed up, get lost or something?" She joked teasingly; she needed something to make her a little more cheery since she had just got done reading over the death toll for today. It was staggering, but she knew the number would grow over the days, so she couldn't get frightened over it just yet.

"So what's the whole situation here, and what can I do to help?" Jiraiya's smirk had faded and he became serious, crossing his large arms over his broad chest. "We could use your strength and to help guide some of the lower level ninjas we have to a successful victory. I know you can do wonders on kids; Naruto is the prime example. We just need you to lend your skills." He smirked again, "Thanks for the compliment, but am I getting anything juicy out of this?" He quirked an eyebrow suggestively towards the Gondaime. A vein noticeably popped out on her forehead, and her eyes turned a ferocious dark color with the shadows. He panicked and quickly added, "…Of course it was only a joke…anything to help the village."

He turned to leave, but she stopped him, "If you're lucky hermit, now get outta here." Tsunade stated playfully as she threw a small scroll at him to usher him out. He smiled, '_you're still irresistible_'. He took the notion and left without another word.

Sakura came in once again to check up on Sasuke, somehow she had got assigned to this room, and she though Tsunade had a definite dealing in it. She looked over his chart again, getting a little disturbed that he hadn't woke yet. At that mention, and as if on cue, the older Uchiha fluttered his eyes open to small squints. He grunted which got Sakura's attention.

'_He's awake…_' "Where am I?" It was a classic line, but what else does someone say when they wake up in an unfamiliar place, immaculate and totally white. He looked around, dry mouthed and his lips sticking together. "You're in a hospital." A familiar voice, but careless reply. He placed it together in his mind… "S..akura?" His voice sounded very weak just above an audible whisper.

Okay, so she would admit she was **very **grateful he had saved her, but she still didn't feel right with this. She felt like she was talking to a ghost…long past haunting anyone. "Yeah…how are you feeling right now?" Her soft reply sounded nice to his ears, but she asked for the medical record and observation, not out of personal curiosity…well maybe partial curiosity, but she still had to do her job, damn it all. "Thirsty…and hurting." He choked out a dry cough which tore his stomach apart, he grasped it tightly with the arm without the IV. She went over to the sink and pulled a disposable cup, filling it with cold water. She stalked back over to him, picking his head up gently and placing the cups at his lips, letting him take in the cold liquid. His throat was already feeling better as he drank down the last drop from the small cup. She crunched the cup in her left hand and downed it in the trash can.

Looking over her clipboard with a pen ready in her hands, she put the tip in her mouth casually. "So, where are you hurting the most?" He grumbled at the pain and turned his head to look her over, "In my…legs." This was the **strongest** face he could put up. She sighed as she scribbled medical jargon on the paper and then slid the clipboard in the small box at the edge of the bed.

Sakura stepped a few feet and sat at the stool again, she folded her arms at the side edge of the bed, and looked over towards Sasuke., her eyes showed a tiny glimpse of remorse. "Now that you're awake…I want to, to know if it was worth it…" He had it coming, but the pain that he could sense in her voice and eyes was startling. Sasuke looked away, ashamed. "No, it wasn't." She closed her eyes tight, and he shut his expecting some kind of slap despite his injured state…but it never came.

Sakura choked back a tear, and didn't feel like talking anymore she looked down towards her lap. Sasuke felt a guilty streak run through him, and he sighed. "If I said sorry…it wouldn't be good enough, but…", he felt a sudden pain in his legs, but fought it off, "I have…some good news." Sakura looked up in curiosity. "What could possibly be such great news, out of all of this?" Sasuke smirked through the pain with his classic triumphant smirk and spoke up a bit more than before, "I killed Oorichimaru."

Gaara and the rest of the sand ninja were resting for a while. One and a half days without rest and they were just about there. Some were sleeping amongst them, while others were just catching some rest and relaxation. Temari sat by Gaara as they looked out from upon a cliff top, eyeing the direction of Konoha.

"What do you think it will be like when we get there…do you think we're just wasting our time and efforts?" Gaara's eyes shifted open, waking from a bit of meditation, "Judging by the Hokage's letter, it seems like an urgent emergency. I don't know how badly Konoha is being beaten, but they had better be grateful when we get there to kick the sound village's ass…they'd better be ready to die." Temari scoffed at that remark and lightly pushed her younger brother's shoulder. "You'd better watch what you say or you'll start turning into what you used to be, selfish and whiny."

Gaara's brows scrunched, but he calmed and went back into meditation. It was his little escape from everything else around him and it kept him centered and level headed when he needed to be.

"What do you mean you killed him?" Sakura's voice screeched throughout the hospital as the stool toppled over with her sudden jump to her feet. Sasuke squinted at her loud tone. "If you _killed _him, then why is all of this happening?" Sasuke sighed in a frustrated tone, "I thought you would have figured it out already. They…are obviously making sure his work gets done. The sound group is so…wasted they would do anything for him. I almost…got that way." He took small pauses as pains would surge through his body, even though he had healthy amounts of pain relievers in his system.

"Sakura?" Sasuke addressed her, deep in thought. "What?" She sounded a edgy, and wasn't facing the bed ridden Uchiha youth. "I want to know…how I can make everything up to you and everyone else. I know that what I did, probably, hurt a lot of people…but I know I just can't say sorry and everything go back to the way it used to be." Sakura turned around quickly, "Damn straight Sasuke! Do you even know what I went through? Or what kind of hell you put Naruto in trying to find you? You'll be lucky if anyone ever forgives you." She said this with an even, cold tone., sending a pulsing fear through Sasuke.

At that moment Naruto walked in alone, with a bouquet of flowers. Just a mixed assortment he had bought from the Yamanaka floral shop. He was surprised to see Sasuke laying up in his bed with his eyes open. Naruto gave a small smile towards the dark haired patient, but peered at Sakura who looked fumed.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Sakura didn't speak until she was face to face with Naruto. She grabbed the flowers from him and flung them to the floor. They crashed down, the decorative plastic wrapping crinkled and the petals fell from the centers. "He doesn't deserve flowers Naruto, he doesn't deserve anything! The son of a bitch expects people to give him a free ticket out of his mess." She stormed out of the small room, leaving Naruto with his mouth agape. He looked towards Sasuke, who bore a downtrodden expression. "I've never saw her so mad before…did you say something wrong Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down onto the hospital's white sheets and sighed deeply, "I…don't know."

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Kakashi were reading Jiraiya's newest volume of _Icha Icha Paradise_, each focused intently on their respected chapters. Suddenly, in the back drop, an explosion could be heard just outside the safe house.

**TBC**

---------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm not sure if Sakura's blow up, was alright or not. It felt a little weird since she was a bit more explosive than even inner Sakura. XD But, I tried to leave you hanging with this one here. It was another short chapter I know, but I'm still working on fitting more content in. I just didn't see how much longer I could drag on either Gaara's or the hospital scene.

To answer some of you, and I believe it is mostly Windsoftiti, I am going to add the romance in, just hold onto your horses. I know the main genre here is Romance, but the two main characters here have to get warmed up to each other again. Please just give the plot some time. In the mean time I'll try to quench your thirst with some other pairings.

Once more, don't feel like you have to hit the little button at the bottom or you'll die, it's completely up to you, but it would be much obliged by this Author.


	4. Chapter 3

-1A/n: So I'm going to introduce some bad guys in this one. They are my own characters here, but I'll just jot down their name's and such.

Squad F#(sharp):

**Ritsuzen**24 years old, he is the ruthless leader of special operation squad F# (yes it's a play on the sound village) He's strict, but careless and goes to any extent to get a kill. His name suggests horror and his special secret jutsus (revealed later) carry on the name. Violent and deadly to the core, he carries out most of the operations for this group being more of the strategist. His raven hair and strong facial features make him quite handsome, but his silvery-blue eyes give him the essence of coldness. He stands tall at 6'2" and has a muscular build. Ritsuzen is muscular, but not too muscular. He wears nothing on his upper body but carries two swords on his back. His pants are baggy, but similar to that of what Knohoa ninja wear only in black. He has a medium skin tone, and his voice has a chilling depth. Last affiliation- Kumogakure (hidden cloud)

**Yuuwaku**22 years old and being the only girl within the group, she keeps up well with her team mates, matching Ritsuzen in ninja arts. She provides a more devious backdrop to the squad. Her name means Temptation and that's exactly what she does. Her fiery red, curly locks make her spicy and unpredictable, but her jet blue-almost black-eyes cool her down giving her an overall sultry look. She stands at 5'6" wearing a revealing toga and ninja wire garments (I can't quite think of the name) Her-would be exposed-left breast is covered by white linen wrappings that continue down her left arm and the black toga comes down to around mid thigh. She has a lean figure, curvaceous and lustful. Her breasts are slightly larger than average, but in comparison with Tsuanade's they are nowhere near that ginormous size. Her voice is soft, but she is often arrogant or trying to seduce someone. Her skin tone is a milky, creamy white. Her last affilitation- Mist

**Tensai**The youngest of the group, at 16, Tensai provides the Taijutsu elements of this team…so don't let his small frame and size deceive you. He's cocky and likes to urge his opponents on. His chillingly cobalt blue, spiked hair and devilishly bright red eyes contrast sharply making his appearance different from most others. His darker skin color helps to deafen the wildy untaimed and striking blue hair. He stands a bit short at 5'4" and has a light muscular build not giving any hints to his actual fighting style. His 'boldly' colored outfit consists of white pants, the same style as Ritsuzen's, and a black shirt. The only color in his wardrobe is the belt around his waist, which is a dark purple. He talks too much for any of his teammates liking but seems to be the brute force on the team. His hyper active voice gets annoying quickly. Last affiliation-Suna

**Kouu**The last member, Kouu is 18 and usually has no emotion on his face. He is thought of on the team as the killing machine, aside from Ritsuzen. Having lost all his memories, he has no personality and follows ANY order given to him. Seemingly, brainwashed he has no will of his own, but when coaxed by the others or ordered by them into a battle or deathly situation, he will fight until he can't anymore, ignoring any pain, until ultimately he will die. His slick blonde hair, is tamed in the front but explodes in the back into a mess of hair going everywhere. His taller but slim figure makes him look somewhat mysterious. He is usually seen in a dark tan, hooded cloak, his shockingly disturbing green eyes only visible. Underneath the cloak he wears simple, black short sleeved top with dark blue pants. He rarely speaks and has a porcelain skin tone, which makes him look nearly as dead as his state of mind. Last affiliation-sound village

**Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, **I know that Sasuke totally got owned, beat down, and slashed into a million pieces by Sakura…but didn't I say it would'nt be easy? Anyway here's your chapter four since I left you all hanging.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-any of the characters, the story, the jutsu, ANYTHING-, never will**

**WARNING****: May contain **some** spoilers**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

"Sakura? What's wrong?" Sakura didn't speak until she was face to face with Naruto. She grabbed the flowers from him and flung them to the floor. They crashed down, the decorative plastic wrapping crinkled and the petals fell from the centers. "He doesn't deserve flowers Naruto, he doesn't deserve anything! The son of a bitch expects people to give him a free ticket out of his mess." She stormed out of the small room, leaving Naruto with his mouth agape. He looked towards Sasuke, who bore a downtrodden expression. "I've never saw her so mad before…did you say something wrong Sasuke?" Sasuke looked down onto the hospital's white sheets and sighed deeply, "I…don't know."

Meanwhile Jiraiya and Kakashi were reading Jiraiya's newest volume of _Icha Icha Paradise_, each focused intently on their respected chapters. Suddenly, in the back drop, an explosion could be heard just outside the safe house.

------------------on with the show-------------------

Jiraiya and Kakashi left in the largest hurry humanly possible, their copies of _Icha Icha Paradise_, left abandoned: something that was never thought to happen. They tore off to the front of the building and Kakashi's noticeable eye widened to the something near the size of a golf ball. The site, a little ways away, was a group of four, each having their own deadly qualities, physically, but what was worse was what they had done.

About a hundred meters from the Hokage's establishment were the dead bodies of many; could it have been a hundred or so, or was Kakashi's eye playing tricks on him? The horrific group stood some on top of and some around the scattered bodies and body parts; not a single scratch on any of them.

Jiraiya took a defensive pose and following him was Kakashi. Others rushed out from the building including the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade. Jiraiya stepped in front of her, "You may not want to fight these ones. Let us handle them." She was ushered back inside by Anbu guards while several Jounin piled out of the building.

The explosion had shook the hospital, which was coincidentally where everyone else was at the time. Naruto started to run away, but was caught by Sasuke's voice. "Naruto…help me out of this thing. " Sasuke ripped the IV out of his arm slowly and caught his feet over the bed to get down to the floor. "Once I'm standing I'll be fine." Naruto's face scrunched up, but then he followed over to Sasuke grabbing his arm. "Well, I know we'll get skinned for this, but I just don't want you to blow up with the hospital if it happens." He chuckled; it was then Sasuke noticed the Naruto hadn't changed too much, but he seemed more centered and less like the number one hyperactive knuckle headed ninja he once knew.

They proceeded down from the upper levels; getting Sasuke out of the bed wasn't too hard. The Uchiha smirked as he flexed his hand, open and closed-open and closed- '_I've already got my strength back, but I'm not going to push it._' Given the amount of people coming in and out of the hospital for treatment to just go back out and fight, the staff had decided that making them change into those, retched, gowns would be a waste, so the only thing different on Sasuke was new bandages under his black ensemble and around his arms and legs.

Naruto was the first to burst through the door to the outside world, where many had already congregated. He already knew what was going on and so did Sasuke…these people meant trouble. Sasuke felt a lump catch in his throat as he could see a thick head of short pink hair in the mess of people, '_Just don't get hurt Sakura…'_

Ritsuzen smirked wildly with his hands on his hips. He strode to the front of his four man squad. "It seems we haven't gotten the proper introduction. I am Ritsuzen and this is squad F sharp!" He laughed like a maniac, still blood thirsty from killing so many. "We're so very sorry for the mess we have made here, but I don't feel like cleaning up the garbage." At this Kakashi growled low in his throat, Kurenai and Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder, they both knew how Kakashi could get sometimes, especially if a situation ever seemed like the one with Obito.

The sound team stood silent, until Ritsuzen walked over to Kouu and put a hand on the cloak's hood. He grabbed the fabric and pulled it down on the emotionless man. "Go," and that was all it took.

"You know we would have been there already if you hadn't fallen asleep." Gaara rolled his eyes, "Show me at a _little _respect, I am the Kazekage you know. And if I fell asleep, why didn't you wake me up?" Temari stuttered for her answer. "Exactly, Temari," Gaara kept on walking ahead of the team, more so at a jogging pace. They had a little bit of time left until they reached Konoha, but even sooner it would come within visual range. '_I owe this to Naruto…_'

At the single word, Kouu launched himself in an animalistic fashion towards the large amount of ninja on the other side. "Is he crazy!" Naruto openly burst out, however upon reaching the large group, it was as if Kouu had vanished. Soon, ninja were falling to the ground, blood oozing out of almost every exit-entry hole they had. "Do you like his technique? It's his light speed jutsu, you'll never see him coming." Kakashi lifted his forehead protector. "You're wrong…" Kakashi stuck out his arm and close pinned the high speed ninja, but as he collapsed to the ground, it turned out to be a replacement jutsu.

Ritsuzen laughed, "The Sharingan eye, I see. Impressive, but I think you'll have to do even better than once measly Sharingan to defeat us. We're the special squad, you see." Naruto grinded his teeth together, "Special? I'll say!" He mocked them, but Yuuwaku snickered at him, putting her hand to her ear. "What's that runt?" Jiraiya held Naruto back by his arm, "Don't do it, Naruto. We don't know everything they are capable of."

After wiping out a good portion of the Jounin alone, Kouu breathed heavily as he had returned to Ritsuzen's side. "Good job Kouu…" He patted his head roughly, blood all over the young man's clothes and skin; he looked something like a rabid animal. Kakashi shifted uneasily, itching to smash their faces in with his fists. "What's the matter copy ninja? Aren't you going to kill us with your numerous jutsu?" Yuuwaku purred from the distant side.

Kurenai looked back towards the younger Chuunin, and other levels behind her, "Asuma, Kakashi, Gai, and myself will try to deal with them, you all stay put so if we fail…you'll have to step in." A slight look of fear was in her ruby eyes, but her facial composure was strong. Sasuke looked on in horror, the scene had somewhat reminded him of his clan's betrayal by Itachi; his blood boiled and his fists quaked at his side, as he too grinded his teeth together.

Hinata looked on in fear, her sensei could be killed, **her **mentor. Even though she had gotten a major confidence boost over the past four years, she still knew that she probably hadn't a chance at beating these people, but the thought of her loosing her sensei nearly brought her to tears. Kurenai had been someone she confided in all of the time, there wasn't a secret Hinata had that she didn't tell Kurenai. "Hinata, I'm going to be fine." Replied Kurenai to Hinata's look of worry; she gave Hinata a chaste hug before walking towards the sound team with the rest of them.

Sakura and the rest stood stiffly in front of the Hokage's compound like a solid wall. Coincidentally, she was standing by Sasuke, though she hadn't looked around yet, she was too focused on the battle, about to begin. They all tensed as only a few meters separated each side. Gai was facing Tensai, Kakashi to Ritsuzen, Kurenai to Yuuwaku, and Asuma to Kouu, a gust of wind blew by, chillingly bringing a suspenseful air to the field.

Soon, as if a bolt of lightning struck their positions, they were off with quick speed. It was hard to track their movements, but most just stood with a dumbfounded expression. Numerous Shuriken and such had landed on the ground below them, but blood had yet to be spilled. They all landed in their same lines as before, the leaf ninja were slightly panting, but, miraculously, the dangerous sound ninja were not.

Ritsuzen stared coolly towards the equal amount of opposition, his eyes narrowed and he snickered. "You all aren't too bad…but I'm afraid you're boring me." Kakashi spoke up after catching his breath, "What are you here for anyway?" Tensai pounded his fist to his palm and ground it in. "We came here for Sasuke! We're going to kill that little bastard, and you aren't going to stop us and-" Ritsuzen cut in, "And we'll be killing your Hokage for fun too, so either save it or give us what you've got." Kouu stayed silent with a somewhat amused expression in his eyes, but a blood thirsty facial contortion.

"But…Sasuke isn't even-" Kakashi cried out in shock. "No…I am here…" Sasuke interrupted from the back of the large group. "…if you want me, I'll go, but you'll have to swear to call of this war with this village! My life for all of theirs!" '_My purpose as an avenger is defeated, but I can still fight to protect everyone else._' His eyes were covered in shadows as he generally seeped out from the crowd, emerging upfront with the four Jounin. His walking came to a halt as he stood by Kakashi, giving him an unnoticeable nudge as he started to trek on. Sakura stood with a shocked expression after he had walked past her, a look of determination was etched on his face, and she had now felt bad for what she had told and said about him. His intentions were clear to her now…he only wanted redemption.

'_What is Sasuke doing? Being selfless like this…it doesn't fit him…_' Naruto was deep in thought as he observed, tense and ready to take action. "You son of a bitch…just because you're an Uchiha, you think we'll listen to you and call all of this off? You should keep in mind that it's not our fault all of this happened, it's yours!" Tensai sneered as he pointed his finger towards Sasuke obnoxiously.

Sasuke's muscles tensed tightly, but he smirked as he released the curse seal to level two in an instant, but he had learned to control it's power, harnessing the "inner demons" power and keeping his appearance relatively unchanged. The markings, however remained with the look of a large body tattoo, and his eyes glowed dark with the Sharingan. "I'm not like everyone else, that's what I used to say…I'd like to know…if you agree. Orochimaru certainly did, I'd say that's why he's in the ground now…wouldn't you?" He cracked his knuckles as visible chakra started to flow in his hands.

Gaara and Temari had finally managed to make it along with the complete stock of their army. Astonishingly, they weren't greeted by anyone, including sound ninja trying to attack. However, Gaara felt a new sickness twisting his stomach as he laid eyes upon the devastation. He couldn't recall being able to do this much on his own…and that was saying a lot, even after the extraction of the Shukaku. Temari waved a miniature version of her weapon around her face trying to get some of the smell to go in the opposite direction. "Keep your chakra masked everyone, we don't want to scare anybody, or alert any potential enemies." The whole lot of ninja summing nearly one hundred or so, did as instructed, making themselves invisible to trace, by sensing chakra.

The young Kazekage put his hand up in a 'halting' motion to stop his troops' movements. "What can you see?" They were behind some thick brush making them nearly impossible to locate…luckily though it was fall, so Gaara's hair did not show up amongst the red leaves. "I see…four sound ninja. Fighting… Uchiha Sasuke…!" He almost didn't catch himself there, '_Sasuke! How could he be here?_' "Temari, let's wait for a bit, we'll catch them off guard when they need us. Currently, their numbers are uneven, this village with more, but…I'll keep watch. Send out a few chuunins to scout around with stealth, I want to make sure there aren't anymore squads around." She nodded and the ninja took off to scout the area in a hurry. '_and now…_' "We wait…"

Everyone gasped as many had the same thoughts -Orochimaru…dead? But Kakashi had taken the hint from his former student, and also prepared himself. Jiraiya let go of Naruto's arm and whispered into his ear, "I think I know where this is going…We'll storm the other's with the Rasengan." The four sound ninja laughed , "You honestly think you're going to beat us and save everyone else! Ha you're a joke! It's no wonder your clan was so easily killed by your brother!" Tensai hit a very raw nerve with that, as Sasuke growled, letting the ball of powerful Chakra in his hand expand to palm size. "You couldn't have made a bigger mistake!"

'They're all fools…pulling out their more powerful techniques so quickly…I may have to step in sooner than I thought.' Gaara gazed down from a high level branch, the rest of his group had scattered themselves around the village, waiting for the signal.

While running towards them, Sasuke laughed in a hushed manner heading more so for Tensai than any other person. Getting within inches of the smaller sized boy, Sasuke disappeared, before returning, in the blink of an eye, behind Tensai, "One thousand birds current!" An electric like chakra flow erupted from Sasuke, immobilizing Tensai, making him fall to the ground, unconscious and like a rag doll.

"Now we step in Naruto!" Jiraiya took off with a jolt towards Yuuwaku, his hand gripping a red Rasengan; Naruto wasn't far behind with his own, Odama Rasengan. Hinata looked on fearing for Naruto, but she had faith in him. The blonde headed ninja launched towards an emotionless and cloaked Kouu and pummeled the Rasengan directly into his stomach, but Kouu's larger hand gripped onto Naruto's arm, his nails penetrating into his arm. Naruto squinted, but soon released nearly everything he could muster into the Rasengan. Kouu's eyes closed and his arms went back to his sides as he too fell to the ground.

Kakashi took his chance, charging with his own Chidori towards Ritsuzen, his arm being grabbed by his free hand. Seeing what had happened to his two team mates, Ritsuzen prepared his two swords. "Honestly, Sasuke's attack was better than that, so it won't work on me weakling! Electric conduction, surging blades!" Powerful, visible Chakra surrounded the two swords he held, as Kakashi charged towards him. Kakashi lifted his hand placing it on Ritsuzen's chest, using the might of the Chidori, however…as he did this he was stabbed by both of the swords, the electricity flowed throughout his body. Ritsuzen suffered massive damage to his upper chest, as he pulled the swords out of Kakashi, falling to a sitting position on the ground, gasping for breath. Kakashi grabbed both of the wounds he suffered, but remained standing. "I've still got more up my sleeve… if that's what it takes…" He grunted, still feeling the shock.

As this happened Jiraiya used his own Rasengan against Yuuwaku. She created multiple water clones of herself, totaling three, plus herself equaling four. "You could have been a prime candidate for my novel, but your numbers don't scare me." He smirked as he eliminated the three water clones using his free hand and then turned to her, "Is this all you have…certainly not what killed all of those ninja." He thrusted the Rasengan toward her , but she dissolved into a puddle. "Wha-!" Soon, Jiraiya found himself in a choke hold from behind, his arms pinned firmly to his sides. "This is supposed to be the girl's position, now play nice." He over powered her, physically, so it wasn't too hard for him to throw her off balance. He pinned her to the ground, but yet again she had used a water clone. "I'm tired of games…but you did seem like the fun type."

Yuuwaku smirked as she instantly turned her body into a large puddle of water, taking on the shape of a fist, she pummeled Jiraiya over. Frustrated, Jiraiya picked himself off the ground, "Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!" The attack initiated and turned a large amount of land into a swampy area, engulfing Yuuwaku in her water form. "I'd like to see you get out of this one. Now, Summoning Technique! Go Gamabunta!" A large toad came forth, just as Yuuwaku had re-materialized, Jiraiya was in place to perform his fire style technique. He performed the hand seals, and afterwards, Gamabunta released a large amount of oil; soon ignited by Jiraiya's fiery breath. The flames engulfed the younger woman as she fought to extinguish them. She successfully did it but was too bad off to continue her fight with Jiraiya, she took off collecting Tensai while Ritsuzen picked up Kouu stating, "We're not done with this village yet!" They left in a hurry, fleeing to recuperate.

Sasuke had seemingly over exerted himself from not being **completely **healed and he collapsed to his knees. Naruto rushed over to Kakashi however, who was bleeding a fair amount from his injuries. As Naruto reached him, his eyes closed…while Sasuke's did the same.

**TBC**

----------------------------------------------------

A/N: I don't know what I should blame this chapter on, but I can generally say I'm not very fond of it…I didn't want to make the sound squad so hard to get rid of, so I just didn't kill them this time around. The scenario did feel a little awkward though, which made writing this a little difficult; everyone using their special techniques…and all. XD But at any rate don't complain about the romance because it's coming next chapter, so I can say that your fears of no romance will be over. And don't worry too much about the sound ninja being too easy this time, I still have my plans.

Standard applies here, drop me a message about it if you want to, there is no obligation, but I would enjoy it.


	5. Chapter 4

-1A/N: So I had noticed after playing the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja game that I had spelled Orochimaru wrong, and thanks Babybugichoo95 for trying to help me clear that up as well. And to answer the question about the flowers: bringing flowers to people laid up in the hospital is a sign of good gesture or like 'get well soon'. Naruto was bringing the flowers for that purpose…he was obviously a little more accepting of Sasuke than mostly anyone at that point.

So, now I'm devoting this chapter to the other genre: Romance…I hope to have fun with that, and make it fun for you.

Thanks to the reviews from both old and new comers alike, it means a lot to me.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-any of the characters, the story, the jutsu, ANYTHING-, never will**

**WARNING****: May contain **some** spoilers**

**Caution: sexual content**

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Recap:_

Sasuke had seemingly over exerted himself from not being **completely **healed and he collapsed to his knees. Naruto rushed over to Kakashi however, who was bleeding a fair amount from his injuries. As Naruto reached him, his eyes closed…while Sasuke's did the same.

------------------on with the show-----------------------

_**Kakashi was standing in a black void, alone and cold. He was searching and searching for someone…Obito suddenly appeared with Rin before him and what looked to be a younger version of himself, when suddenly a ninja from the rock village had initiated a swift attack; Obito knocked Rin and the smaller Kakashi out of the way as a rock toppled down on him…crushing him. "No!" The present Kakashi cried out hoarsely, but no one could hear him. **_

Beads of sweat poured down Kakashi's face, soaking the mask, his closed eyes moving rapidly. He trembled as he abruptly sat up, eyes wide and mouth agape with heavy breathing. He clutched his stomach as he plopped back down on the soft mattress, bandages were the only dressings he wore, save for the pants he had originally dawned. There were tears in his eyes, both of the eyes exposed, where the head band had been raised. There was a privacy issue when he came in, and an ordeal about his mask not being removed for that sake; in the end it stayed on.

Looking around him, he knew where he was without having to ask the invisible person in the room. He fixed his gaze on the bed beside him with the younger Uchiha. His hair had developed into more of a black over time, and Kakashi tossed with the fact that he could remind him of Obito, but Naruto fit the bill better than Sasuke, even though their blood wasn't the same. He winced and pulled down his head band to cover his other eye. Having him so weak, was just something he didn't want Obito to see, so he put him back in the dark, like usual.

Sasuke soon awoke with, much to his dismay, the same stinging pains from earlier. It didn't take him long to get used to it, after waking, so he had gotten to his feet. Sasuke had been awake several times before Kakashi's first awakening, but hadn't gotten out of bed. "Where are you headed?" His former sensei grunted out the question with a mild look of curiosity on his pain stained features. "Getting some fresh air. I won't be long."

Sasuke slowly stalked out of the room and reached the roof top of the building. It was a good place for him to reflect and get some real peace away from the current activities. He leaned on the metal gating around the side walls and looked out. Where his eyes landed, he could see people picking up more bodies. It was a depressing scene, but it signified that everyone was moving on.

Back at the room, Sakura arrived to check up on both Kakashi and Sasuke, but found that one bed was missing it's occupant. "Where did he get off to?" Looking towards the entrance, Kakashi gave a noticeable smiled through his mask, "Hello to you too…" He laughed light heartedly but quickly stopped as it was flexing his stomach too much. "Well, he went off to get some air." By this time Sakura had already started checking Kakashi over. "O…hmm, any new pains today?" "Well I only woke up about fifteen minutes, come back later and ask me. Other than my midsection, no." He caught himself from laughing again, as Sakura spoke up, "Alright, I'll be back to check up on you later." She walked out of the room headed in the same direction as Sasuke. "You've always been predictable, Sakura."

The door to the roof opened, causing Sasuke to turn around. Sakura stood with her head down., as she slowly approached him, but Sasuke turned back around to lean on the rails once more, gazing out with an empty stare. "How did you know I was here?" He spoke softly with a gentle curiosity. "It's one of the few places people can go to get seclusion…so I-" "You know…" he abruptly interrupted and then continued, "This was where I tried to kill Naruto the first time…I honestly can't believe I was so foolish." He looked towards her now with a harmless look in his eyes.

She wouldn't meet his gaze, so he lifted her chin with his index finger. "Look…I can't put into words how much I regret what I did, what happened…everything; neither can I say how sorry I am. There aren't words good enough for it." His hands traveled to her shoulders, and she trembled as he moved them down her arms. "I want to know though…if I'm forgiven. I know now that my only purpose is to be here now…maybe with you, but you have to accept me and let me in first." His gentle words seeped into her brain, and for the first time she looked up, without words and took his lips in a gentle kiss.

Naruto awoke with a yawn and a long stretch in the mangled sheets. His mind soon drifted to his majestic blue haired girlfriend. She was supposed to be at his house early for some training. A knock was soon heard as Naruto fell from his bed, dressed in his boxers and scurried to his door tiredly. Upon the door being opened, Hinata blushed at his attire, or lack thereof, even though she had saw him with less on more specifically nothing, but Naruto ushered her inside. "Good morning Hinata." He stated with a smiling yawn, giving her a kiss on the cheek as he closed the door. "G-good m..orning Naru-to." She fidgeted, so he pulled back, "Is there something wrong?" She shook her head negatively and planted a small kiss on Naruto's lips.

He smirked and returned her kiss, only it wasn't a small peck. His lips parted and his tongue took to attempt access into her mouth, which she accepted. His arm's went to either side of her head, as he dipped his own down to her mouth, reveling in her sweetness. His hands drifted to her hips, as she kissed him back affectionately from against the door. His body pressed against hers, as their tongues played together in a battling sort of fashion. He nibbled at her bottom lip and Hinata let a moan escape her captured lips.

Naruto's lips made their way down her creamy, soft neck planting feather-light kisses down to her collar bone. Her smaller hands traveled along his well sculpted chest, finger nails raking gently over his nipples. He gasped as she did so, and moved his lip to her ear sucking and nibbling on it softly; she hushed a moan and could feel him start to harden against her.

Sasuke's eyes were widened as she kissed him, though he couldn't say he wasn't '_wishing_' for it…and it felt sort of nice, calming, relaxing, or any other word akin to bliss. He soon closed his eyes and returned it passionately. He pulled away and smirked down at her with an almost devilish grin, "Guess I'm forgiven eh?" She closed her eyes and pulled his head back down to her lips, muttering, with a full grin against his lips, "shut up." She continued her merciless onslaught of perfect kisses upon him; she was in every sense of the word, driving him crazy, crazy being the operative word there.

Keeping her inner self, or older self, locked away tight to keep from squealing with excitement she pulled away leaving a half dazed Uchiha before her. "I'm still on my shift, so we'll have to do this later." And like that she was gone, which Sasuke hadn't really droned on in thoughts too much about her exit, but more so what she said, '_Later…_' Another devilish smirk marched up on his lips as he walked down from the roof and back to his room.

Upon reaching his shared room, Kakashi turned his head and peeked his eye towards Sasuke, "Swollen lips?" Sasuke could gesture a few things about his question, either Kakashi's Sharingan was more powerful than his or…or he was just a really good guesser. Sasuke only cleared his throat loudly in response. "Thought so…" He chuckled now instead of laughing seeing that it didn't cause him pain. The two remained in a comfortable silence.

Already proceeding to the couch, Hinata in his arms, Naruto had managed to remove one item of clothing, her large coat she still wore. Her head band clashed to the wood flooring as she lie on the soft surface. Naruto proceeded to straddle her small waist, carefully lifting her shirt above her head, kissing more of her delicate skin. Clad in bra and pants, Hinata moaned as his hands took to her barely covered breasts, his hands messaging diligently. She could do nothing as she felt familiar sensations course through her body's nerves. She tensed her stomach as his hands rubbed over the porcelain skin of her abdomen, and his lips played with her ears. His tongue slid expertly around her ear, probing just the right places.

Naruto's hips began to grind on her own, feeling her buck beneath him. He attempted to push back his own sounds of pleasure, trying to control his insatiable desire to take her now. Her arms draped themselves around his neck, tugging his lips down to her own, her need seemed to spell out with her lips, "Naruto…" She faintly called through pressed lips. He skillfully unclasped her bra, discarding it to the floor, and took in her left nipple with his lips, toying with the hardened nub, making her surge with pleasure. His hand took to her other breast in a kneading motion. She gasped at the feelings he gave her, and soon her pants had also been removed, joining the pile of forgotten items on the floor.

She could feel his growing bulge on her exposed and bare thigh, heightening her arousal. His hands traveled to her panties…that forsaken item, the **only** one she had left! She breathed his name as he slowly took them off, feeling her wetness also strengthened his arousal and desire. He toiled with her sensitive nub, carefully rubbing over it with his fingers. Hinata's back arched at his tough as he prolonged his 'attack' on her sensitive region, bringing her near her peak. He stopped abruptly, and she felt a longing for his touch, as he removed his sole article of clothing.

Naruto's erection ached for her, as he abandoned every other thought. Hinata, he had found, was more submissive, and he loved giving her pleasure, even if she didn't give him any foreplay. Everything was worth it to the young fox. His hands grabbed her hips as she willingly spread her legs. He entered her softly with a small groan, as Hinata began to adjust once more to his size. It had been a while since their last sexual escapade, and this was only their third time together. She gasped and her face flushed as his pace began to pick up, but with short, quick thrusts. Though he slowed down to savor her feeling and thrust at a slower pace delving deeper within her. Hinata moaned loudly as he continued "Faster… please…" She cried out softly, her nails scraped down his back as he bent down to silence her, picking up the pace for her.

Naruto fought to control himself, feeling his peak creeping up, he nibbled her lips and planted passionate kisses down her jaw line, tracking back up to her glossy lips, '_Oh god…_' he thought. Her hips matched his gentle yet quick rhythm as Hinata came as her inner walls tightened, and she let out a muffled cry. Naruto continued to thrust, feeling her liquid around him, and soon after came as well, letting his seed disperse into her. Their breathing was heavy as they continued to kiss, Naruto's long hair sticking to his slick forehead. Naruto pulled out of her scooted beside her on the couch, curling her body into an embrace, he grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, draped it over them and drifted to sleep along with his Hyuga lover.

You could say they weren't worried about her father knowing anything, since Neji had found them once, but swore not to say a word…he trusted Naruto with her.

Sasuke had been able to go free from the hospital, but he was called down to the Hokage's office. He didn't like the idea of having to face the law of Konoha; to him, it was almost as scary as facing the team he left behind. He walked into the office with a lump forming in his throat. He cleared into the room, finding Jiraiya leaned against a wall with his book in his hands. He only peered over the spine before tucking it away. Tsunade sat at her desk, pouring herself a second cup of warm sake.

Sasuke cleared his throat and put on a mask of dignity he ran out of a while back, "You wanted to speak with me lady Hokage?" She gazed up at him, with a small glazed look in her eyes, "I wanted to talk to you, about your punishment…since you're well right now." He visually grimaced, the mask was shattered, and he looked to her with a saddened expression. Jiraiya looked to Tsunade with a hint of compassion for the boy, but Tsunade just looked back at him with a half stern expression.

"I…I have heard that you've killed Orochimaru, saved Sakura, and helped rid the village of it's last attackers. I am grateful to you for all of these things. Without you, we may not have pulled it off. With all that you've done…I'm not sure that you need punishing." He looked hopefully towards the Godaime, "So…we could just call this even, but…" Sasuke's hope had sunk with that conjunction, "I suppose the only thing you have left to do is cheer up my cherry blossom, so that is your only other task. If you do her wrong…I'll probably have to kill you." She smiled and gave a drunken laugh, with her fourth cup of Sake.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll remember that remark…" Jiraiya absent mindedly commented remembering his near death experiences with Tsunade's wrath. Sasuke slightly chuckled, relieved that she was either too drunk to give him an actual punishment or actually thought of that without the assistant of alcohol. "Your wish, is my command lady Hokage." Sasuke took a respectful bow before leaving with a happy expression.

Jiraiya turned to Tsunade, after watching Sasuke leave, gazing above the book he had took back out with an arched brow, "You actually let him leave with just that? I know I gave you that look…but seriously." Tsunade had, by now, made her way over to Jiraiya with a mischievous gin on her lips; she tossed the book from his hands and taunted the fabric on his chest with her fingers, "Please…give me a little credit." He mocked her grin, "I'll give you more than you deserve shortly." He enveloped her lips in his own as they were knocked to the floor. Apparently this was the reason guards weren't in the Hokage's office anymore…at least when Jiraiya was present…strange.

Neji spent most of the day with Tenten, helping her readjust to fighting with an injured arm if the need arose. Her kunai was off the mark by a smidgen, "Not perfect, but you're getting better with this. It was fate you ended up like this though, so I suggest not fighting it." Tenten gave him a smirk, "Oh really, is fate telling me to take a vacation or something?" His serious expression turned to a small smile, "It might be, and it's still well deserved. I'm sure the Hokage wouldn't want you fighting like this…you'd really only be a sitting target."

Neji seemed to have that way of making people feel really _good_ about themselves, telling them that just because they lose temporary function of an arm they're just about as useless and helpless as an ant. "gee thanks, pal." Tenten scoffed as she went towards the swing, hanging from a tree outside the academy. "I didn't mean it like that…I was just…. worrying." She raised a quick eyebrow and her lips got into a snickering position, "Neji, worry…not possible." He rolled his eyes making her laugh, as she swayed gently.

Neji had considerably softened the more he was around Tenten. Both had feelings for each other, but so far had yet to profess anything, and instead settled for a close friendship having the common fear of ruining a friendship and making things awkward. Neji settled himself in the shade, leaning on the tree, watching a few academy students play around like they were on an important mission.

Sakura looked around a few charts in her office, assuming injuries and illnesses, and determining the causes and their treatments. She sighed unable to focus greatly on her work, 'Why didn't you tell him you forgave him?' Her inner self was reaching out to her, "Maybe I haven't completely…" "Haven't completely what?" A deep and familiar voice trailed in interrupting her thoughts, it was Sasuke. She stuttered around in her mind, "Haven't…completely finished…diagnosing some of the patients." "Of course" He gave her a small smile, and leaned over to capture her soft lips. As he kissed her a muttered something, traveling down her neck, "can't they wait?" His tone sounding impatient, 'maybe I do forgive him…god yes they can wait.' "No I have to get them…treated." She whimpered slightly as he pulled away. "If you say so…but I did come here to ask you something. Have the time for a question?"

She gazed back down at her papers, "Yeah, go ahead." He sighed and stretched slightly, "Well…I sort of, don't have a place to stay…so I was wondering if-" She slightly blushed, "You can stay with me." "Good because Naruto was next on my list, but I'd rather stay with you…kind of get to catch up." She smiled and nodded, shortly after Sasuke was gone from the office and the hospital for that matter.

He traced the, still, live parts of the village, just aimlessly walking about. Thankfully this region seemed generally untouched by any havoc.

Somewhere not far from the Konoha village stood Ritsuzen before a cave entrance, the other three from his party inside, Kouu was licking his wounds from the previous battle while Yuuwaku cut her hair where it had been singed. Tensai wrapped his fists and arms, finally over his paralysis. "What's next?" He spoke up in his characteristically annoying voice. "We're going to pummel them at dawn." Ritsuzen's simple reply was drenched with malice.

Gaara and Temari had been walking around the town with no goal, similar to Sasuke. They hadn't yet appeared to the Hokage yet, and he didn't plan to until a little later. For now, they were sending around ninja to estimate the damages and to see what else could be proposed to the Hokage in order for Suna to aid Konoha better. "We could always stop and see Naruto…" Temari spoke her voice heavy with boredom. "We don't know where he lives, and besides it would be unprofessional to just stop by someone's house. You know how I hate it when people come by unannounced." "True…but…there's like nothing to do." Gaara slightly chuckled at his older sister's behavior. "Patience was never your strong suit, but just bare with me on this."

Nothing more was said and so they continued to walk on.

**TBC**

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, this chapter seemed short. And he took me longer to update, I got sick today and yesterday and the day before I was at my grandparents', so sorry for the lateness with this one.

The lemon here is pretty basic I guess…but I was never very 'awesome' at writing them, it's only my second one I've done, but I feel like I might could have done better…yet I don't know what more to add since Hinata just doesn't come off as being totally bold in the bedroom.

Everything else applies here, click it if you want to, but it's not a thing you MUST do…just if you want to, but I do greatly appreciate them. Cheers!


	6. Chapter 5

…Sorry about not updating for a very long time, guys. School started shortly after the last chapter or so and thus, I've been very busy. English class has been the worst for me, but I think I can manage in this chapter so you guys won't totally leave this story. xD

Anyway, let's see what I can pull out of my hat, eh?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-any of the characters, the story, the jutsu, ANYTHING-, never will**

**Chapter 5**

The dismal sound of an owl could be heard, far off, in the forest. The small cave was smothered in a thick fog, only able to be seen because of a dimly lit torch, stuck in the entrance of the cave wall. Tensai was busying himself wrapping gauze around his hands, pulling it taught before tucking it under the rest of the wrapping, to secure it. He looked about the room, his cold-blue eyes landing on Ritsuzen sharpening his, already sharp, twin blades.

The light had not yet shown itself from its heavy slumber, but Sasuke was already awake. The rest of Konoha was most likely still asleep, given it was just barely past four in the morning. His black attire almost made him disappear leaving only his skin visible, as he sat out on the roof of Sakura's apartment complex. Not much had happened after Sakura had taken him home with her. No words were spoken, and nothing physical took place. They both had hit their pillows like lead. He had awoken from a nightmare, it was a ritual one could say-the nightmare was routine…he would always wake up at this exact time…and the dream would begin and end in the same way. It was more so recall than a nightmare.

Was there any reason for him to dwell on it any longer? It was, after all a long past event from his childhood, the drive of his life, and sole purpose he had thought himself to have. He closed his eyes, feeling a gentle breeze sweep by. The day his family was slain, his clan destroyed, and the day his brother betrayed everyone. True, he still wanted to seek out his brother, but now, the sound of revenge didn't sound all as sweet.

The sun could be seen gently rising above the horizon, the clouds around it turning a puple-ish tint. Thick fog became visible as it clung to the ground, moving with every gust of wind. Birds flapped their wings quickly as they dipped themselves in cool water, ruffling their feathers for a quick bath. Ritsuzen's eyes squinted, his feet carrying him to the cave opening. The other three followed closely behind. There was a small gust, the only trace of the foursome being there previously; they were gone with tremendous speed.

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, strong sunlight piercing her eyelids from unclosed blinds. She grunted and turned over in a futile attempt to block the sunlight. Her resistance stopped as soon as she heard scuffing steps from just outside her door. A hesitant knock made her sit up straight, her pure white tank top's strap fell smoothly down her scrunched shoulder. She yawned and rubbed her left eye. "…yeah?" Her distanced sound was proof of her not being very awake. Sasuke cautiously opened the door, and slid his body through the small opening he had created by opening the door somewhat. "Sorry, I… hadn't known you were asleep still." In the light now, one could make out small dark crescents under his eyes. She gave off the best smile she could muster now, which was chased by an abrupt yawn.

Sasuke sat at the edge of the-almost- white, pink silk clad bed. His legs hung to the side, the pads of his bare feet grasping at the slightly cold hard floor. He looked towards the window watching a quaint butterfly pass by; it fluttered by silently. His gaze shifted to Sakura. She looked so innocent; the sunlight seemed to illuminate her perfectly. "…So, what did you want?" She looked towards him softly, green eyes staring into deep black pits.

"I-", his eyes had trailed back to the window, the butterfly was falling to pieces, and a flash of color had passed. Sasuke quickly grabbed Sakura's hands, flinging her from her bed and through the doorway. She trailed behind him, nearly being drug around by him as he winded around towards the exit of her apartment. She ran with only loose fitting white boxers and the pure white tank, the straps were still falling down, now both her arms.

He wrapped his arms around her as he plummeted from the balcony, coming from the exit. It was only two stories up; he had managed worse. The flashes of light seemed to come from too many areas. There was a faint smell of smoke rising around them, and in the close distance, fire and smoke itself could be seen from select buildings. Sakura gasped as she was put down by Sasuke. "Stay close to me, Sakura…" Sasuke's voice finished in a growl. He assumed a defensive pose in front of her, but no more flashes had gone by them.

Hinata was watching the swift passing flashes from inside her family manor. Neji, her father, and the clan's best ninja were preparing to go out to inspect what was going on. Hinata offered to stay at the compound with some of the better ninja, to be the last defense if it was necessary. Everyone there knew what was happening to some extent, or at least, who: the sound ninja.

Tsunade and ANBU ninja were sitting inside the hokage's compound, waiting and watching. Among those present: Tsunade, Jiraiya, Naruto, Kakashi and many other high ranking ninja. Naruto had come early for training with Jiraiya, but that was cut short of course. "We won't stand by any longer…attack at once." Tsunade's voice rang throughout the room, and soon the similar gust created by Ritsuzen and his crew, was created by Konoha ninja. Jiraiya was the only one left with her in the room. "Are you ready?" She nodded.

The atmosphere was thick outside, the sand ninja scouting the area had already reported to Gaara, and were still masking their chakra well enough for no one to notice them. Gaara let out a discontented growl and sighed to calm himself. Temari stood by his side in the seclusion of the trees. "How much longer do you plan to let them suffer like this?" She asked her question in dissatisfactory impatience, "Once I figure out how four people could be capable of destruction on such a level." He squinted as to watch each flash that went by. It was an unorganized attack, which was working freakishly to their plans.

Buildings collapsed on themselves and fire spewed from visible cracks in various places. The havoc had reappeared, though now it was coming to the center of the village instead of the outskirts. Sasuke and Sakura walked slowly to see if anyone was still alive throughout the rubble. Sakura had replaced her nightclothes for something more fitting. Sasuke lifted a large piece of wall, as Sakura looked beneath for any sign of life. There was nothing there but a blood soaked teddy bear.

They continued through the village further, keeping up their guards. Two more ninja had joined them, they had been from the Hokage's compound. They all had the same thing on their minds as the Hyuga clan: Sound village…onle Sasuke could pinpoint four distinct people.

His heart began to race as he heard the swishing of wind around them. Ritsuzen was near them, bouncing like a ballistic rubber ball in a small container, only through the air. Sakura turned after hearing a gushing sound, finding both of the ninja that were behind them, to be dead; blood was spewing from their necks. Sasuke pounced upon her, feeling cold steel nip at his back, grazing it and slightly drawing blood. He yelped, but retained his position atop Sakura. "Keep your head down." He whispered.

Ritsuzen suddenly seized and 'materialized' before them. Sasuke was spry in getting on his feet once more, followed by Sakura behind him. "Why did you come back here?!" Sasuke yelled towards the intruder, and Ritsuzen winced before giving off a loud laugh. "Oh, but didn't I tell you I would be?"

**A/N: **

I know, I know…it's very short, but I promise it's only because I'm so damn busy right now. xD well, despite the fact that it's vertically challenged, I'd like to hear what you think. I'm not sure when the next update is, but hopefully it won't be too badly long…I'll at least try to keep it short. Thanks for reading.

Wrecked apocalypse


	7. Chapter 6

Wow! How long could it take anyone to update? Seriously: I think I have a problem; forgetting my stories all the time.

**Thank you:**

Thanks to everyone who read and who will still read this story despite the fact that I didn't update in about eight months. I should slap myself, but hats off to everyone.

I have a few new reviews and reviewers from my absence to thank.

**Irsool: **gracias. D

**Princessaly**: I FINALLY FOUND THE TIME:P Only…it wasn't school work that kept me, it was just laziness/procrastination. We are alike, I suppose, then.

**Aldalena**: Thanks for that compliment. I'm sorry I'm not giving enough ammunition for your imagination. I'll try to incorporate more sensory details and more visual aspects on the characters. As for your question: I picture him looking a lot like himself, but crisper and more developed characteristics: especially facial aspects. He's taller, has a bit longer hair and looks maybe more rugged from his travels and such. A pretty white skin color/fair complexion, and as for clothes, I think I mentioned that he was wearing a similar clothing style to before, basic black outfit. Also, thanks for the spelling check. I knew it was probably wrong when I started writing it.

**Velvettears81969**:D

**Kakashifaves**::D

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only**: oh…yeah…hahaha.

**Kattylin**: I only really put lemons in for fan service because I know there are many people whom like them. I don't want to put too much sexual content in the story, but there might be some more, so I'll try not and I hope I don't let you down. :P

**Sekiryu**: Thanks for the personality reassurance.

**Suicidal Butterfly**: Haha. Thank you. I don't think, if I remember, that I was going to make Sasuke just blurt out "I love you!". Be a little too strange, don't you think:P

Thanks a bunch and I'll be hoping for some more reviews, but I never force that. :P

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-any of the characters, the story, the jutsu, ANYTHING-, never will. **

So I guess it's time for the next chapter. You've all been waiting for it, and I don't want to disappoint:

**LadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadida**

Recap:

_His heart began to race as he heard the swishing of wind around them. Ritsuzen was near them, bouncing like a ballistic rubber ball in a small container, only through the air. Sakura turned after hearing a gushing sound, finding both of the ninja that were behind them, to be dead; blood was spewing from their necks. Sasuke pounced upon her, feeling cold steel nip at his back, grazing it and slightly drawing blood. He yelped, but retained his position atop Sakura. "Keep your head down." He whispered._

_Ritsuzen suddenly seized and 'materialized' before them. Sasuke was spry in getting on his feet once more, followed by Sakura behind him. "Why did you come back here?!" Sasuke yelled towards the intruder, and Ritsuzen winced before giving off a loud laugh. "Oh, but didn't I tell you I would be?"_

**LadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadida**

The cold steel of Ritsuzen's blades barely against Sasuke's neck surprised him. It was difficult for him to figure out how he had drawn the weapons so quickly; when Sasuke looked down at the blades, he could see the cold eyes gazing back in the steely reflection. "What's wrong?" The chilling autumn air was no match for the coldness of the voice before them. "Have I frightened you?" The blades were firmly in place in the shape of an x, almost like scissors at the young Uchiha's neck. Sasuke tensed, but his gaze was firm as Ritsuzen gave a laugh of excitement and triumph.

"Do it." Sasuke looked sternly at the older ninja, cutting his triumphant spree short. There was a certain, unmistakable confidence in his black eyes that gave the blade wielder a small jolt. "What was that sneer?" In the back of his mind, he thought about how his prey could be so confident. There was a small pick up in wind fluctuation and the air almost tasted of salt. Or was it sand?

The colors were seen rummaging through the air everywhere, swiftly passing streaks of _familiar_ color. Naruto and Kakashi had split up from the small group that had left the Hokage's establishment earlier. Why didn't the colors stop? "They're obviously not here so much for us as they are the village. We've got to stop them." Kakashi deducted from a high vantage point of a tree. The pair dropped down from the tree, shocked to observe the colors had vanished. "Be careful, Naruto. Those could have been clones just then." Their footsteps were quiet as they barely took steps from their location amidst downed buildings and various debris. "Do you think they came back again?" The blonde ninja was in a ready position; the scene was too quiet and adopted an eeriness found in horror movies.

Suddenly, a flash of cobalt blue: muscle tension in the pair of shinobi began. Kakashi's thumb rose to his forehead protector, lifting it to reveal his sharingan eye. Soon came another flash and with it a grunt from Naruto. Kakashi looked around and noticed him gone. He had caught a glimpse of Kouu as he sped by. His eyes widened; Kakashi felt a hard blow to his stomach. Tensai stood before him with an obnoxious grin. "Don't look away, especially when you're all alone." There was a brief moment before a cloud of smoke appeared in front of Tensai's fist. His mouth was agape, but before he could turn, Kakashi maneuvered a jump kick into his rib region, knocking him away and to the dirtied road. "Who said I was alone?" Kakashi looked tiredly towards a coughing Tensai, not fully healed from his earlier wounds inflicted by Ritsuzen. "What the…" Tensai coughed before rising to his feet. "…fuck are you talking about? Of course you're alone."

The copy ninja shook his head, "Obito is always with me." The annoying former sand ninja cocked his head to the left, "I guess I'll have to get rid of _Obito_." Tensai drew a kunai and held it in a firm grasp like a knife; without warning, he charged with his full speed. Kakashi reacted thanks to his Sharingan and blocked Tensai's arm with his own. The kunai was only inches away from the eye before Kakashi grabbed hold of Tensai's arm, swinging him onto a piece of collapsed building. However, no sooner as he had thrown the ninja did the body erupt in smoke. "Your taijutsu sucks. Just letting you know." All Kakashi could hear was a voice, there was no body to put it to.

But as he searched for the body, mentally, Kakashi felt the impacts of twelve fists along his body, repeating the punching motion many times before moving to another location on the body. His body was tired, but his will to win was strong. After suffering impacts to his face, he opened his bloody eyelids and focused the sharingan on the movement around him. He stopped the fists from punching with his own, cupping Tensai's fists in his palms, tightly, almost crushing them. With a surge of chakra to his muscles, Kakashi crushed the man's smaller hands, the sound of crushing and breaking bones could be heard. Tensai screamed as he fell backwards in pain. "By the way, Obito stays." And with a hard swinging kick to the temple, Tensai was struck down by the copy ninja. Now he needed to search for Naruto.

In the meantime, Naruto recovered from a hard hit to a tree. Kouu had plastered the young shinobi to it with his light speed jutsu. 'Damn…' Naurto thought as he lifted himself off the ground. He didn't have time, nor did it take priority, for him to look at the nearly downed tree he had been stuck to. He focused on trying to find his enemy. Kouu couldn't be found in the small clearing within the woods. Shades of green, red and orange surrounded Naruto. He quickly made four doppelgangers of himself and instructed them to search the area. Sadly, just as they had set off, he heard four small eruptions that fit his senses well with the dispelling of clones. He tensed as the eruption were nearly at the same time.

Soon, out of the woods, Kouu launched himself on all fours towards Naruto. His tongue draped over the side of his mouth and his eyes held a wild expression, "What is this guy?" Naruto stepped backwards and jumped upwards, avoiding Kouu. However, just as Naruto landed on the ground, he was eyed as prey once more.

"What is this, some kind of a trick, boy?" Ritsuzen narrowed his eyes as he studied the air around them. The blades were still against Sasuke, but the air had suddenly become like a sandstorm. There was a smaller shadow that appeared behind Ritsuzen. Sasuke, noticing the new comer, dropped down from between the scissored blades and kicked into Ritsuzen's stomach, forcing him back.

As Ritsuzen fell, two spikes of sand made their ways to his shoulders, piercing him all the way through. He looked up and saw frightening red hair. 'This wasn't in the plan. We weren't expecting the sand village.' He launched himself off the spikes quickly. Gaara stared blankly at him. "Gaara of the sand? Well this certainly is unexpected." He smiled with slumped shoulders. "Seems this puts things in a whole new light for me." He tried to lift his shoulders and use his arms, but noticed he couldn't use them. 'Damn him.' "We never picked a fight with you!" With a puff of smoke, Ritsuzen was gone from the scene.

As expected, he took the rest of them with him, leaving Naruto in a daze as Kouu vanished right before he pounced once more. The village was surprised; not as much damage was inflicted before they left this time.

As Gaara cleared the sand in the air and Temari walked out beside him, he picked up a pair of clothes folded where Ritsuzen had disappeared. Sasuke walked up to him with Sakura beside him, "What are those?" He hadn't gotten a great look at them yet, still rubbing some sand from his eyes. Gaara lifted the collar of the light colored shirt revealing the Uchiha emblem. "Do you recognize these?" Sasuke froze. "I left those with Orochimaru's body so they would know who killed him. But why…did he bring them back?" He picked up the outfit that he had worn under his servitude to Orochimaru; the light purple garment with the darker wrapping, purple roping and darker pants. "He really left you the whole ensemble." Temari added, noticing the shoes as well. Sasuke took the clothes from Gaara and examined them. There was no note, nothing to explain the action. He pushed at the clothes noticing something else bundled in them; it was long and slender. "My sword?"

Kakashi stumbled into the block of woods. It was only a small amount of trees enclosing a grassy circle. The grass was rather high, up to his knees, but he spotted Naruto looking around himself still trying to figure out what happened. "They're gone, Naruto." Kakashi leaned on a tree, clenching to his abdomen. "Yeah…did you get yours before they left?" Naruto walked up to Kakashi, "I'm pretty sure I killed him, but the body disappeared, so I could be wrong unless they came back to get him." Naruto looked towards Kakashi with seriousness in his eyes, "Are you able to make it back?" There was a brief pause as Kakashi straightened up his composure, "Yeah, I'll be fine. What made them leave though?" Kakashi's sharingan was still out in the open, so he closed it back up with his forehead protector. "Let's head back and find out." Naruto and Kakashi shot up into the trees headed back towards the middle of the village.

Those that had left earlier were already looking for answers from anyone they could find, but no one seemed to have a real answer besides Sasuke and Sakura. Sasuke took the sword out of the wrappings. 'Why would he bring me a weapon?' He searched for any type of danger like an explosive tag or something of that nature, but he found nothing. The group examined it quietly. "Do you think it's a message, Uchiha Sasuke?" Gaara inquired folding his arms together. "I definitely believe that's what it is; but, I don't understand what he's trying to tell me."

Sakura looked at the clothes before speaking, "Back up a minute." Sakura stepped closer to Gaara and Temari, "We were briefed by Tsunade about your arrival, but why did it take so long for you to arrive? It should have only been two to three days, right?" Gaara nodded, "That's true, but what good would it have done me if I could not survey the damage myself? I would have been blindly committing murder against my own." Temari added, "So we watched your battles to gain information on the enemy. We hadn't planned on stepping in when we did, but we saw your situation." Gaara shifted his weight and turned around. "Let's go to your Hokage. We'll all explain what went on here."

Tsunade and Jiraiya had briefly encountered Yuuwaku, but she disappeared as quickly as she came. There was neither a battle nor words exchanged for that matter. "That was strange, Tsunade." She nodded as she walked in the direction of her office. "I'm not sure what it was either: what there purpose was, none of it. Maybe once we get to my office we'll fi-" Her words were cut short as her and Jiraiya came up on the establishment. Outside stood four Jounin level sand nin. She watched the backs of Gaara, Temari, Sakura and Sasuke enter the building. "Let me guess, you just figured it out." Jiraiya chuckled as he went on ahead of Tsunade, entering the building as well.

**TBC**

A/N: So like I said, I finally updated. Strange. Anyway, this chapter appeared to lack some earlier flow I was racking up in some of the other chapters and the battles are getting hard to write. I want to explore the baddies I bit more though, so maybe the next chapter will have a lot more of them in it.

Gaara coming out in this chapter was a little unexpected, even for me. -- But since I wrote up the scenarios over a couple of days, it kindof fits. At any rate, tell me what you think if you want to, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Since I'm done with sophomore year now, I can, hopefully, get a lot more writing in and maybe finish this story before the beginning of my junior year. Vacation is coming up in a week though, so I may need to resort to writing on the laptop and using a flashi drive O. Anyway kiddos, hope you enjoyed it. P

Wrecked Apocalypse.


	8. Chapter 7

So even I am wtf'ing after the last chapter. Hopefully this next one will gain more flow and have put some stride in the story. 

The dropped clothing: I have an interesting, well not really interesting, but unexpected reason for the dropped articles. Hopefully, it won't turn out to dumbly. So in this chapter, I want to achieve some balance with the baddies and the goodies with some equal playtime or maybe even more for the baddies, get more indepth with them to get to know them a little more. So keep your eyes out for those goals I guess and tell me if I achieve them for you.

**LadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadida**

Recap:

_Tsunade and Jiraiya had briefly encountered Yuuwaku, but she disappeared as quickly as she came. There was neither a battle nor words exchanged for that matter. "That was strange, Tsunade." She nodded as she walked in the direction of her office. "I'm not sure what it was either: what there purpose was, none of it. Maybe once we get to my office we'll fi-" Her words were cut short as her and Jiraiya came up on the establishment. Outside stood four Jounin level sand nin. She watched the backs of Gaara, Temari, Sakura and Sasuke enter the building. "Let me guess, you just figured it out." Jiraiya chuckled as he went on ahead of Tsunade, entering the building as well. _

**LadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadida**

Most of the people who had partaken in the last outbreak of violence had gone back to their respective homes, ready to carry on with their lives like normal. The miraculous truth was that the inner village hadn't really been grazed by the fighting. Anything that got beyond the borders was taken care of; however, in the brief periods of rest, those willing and able repaired the outskirts of the village affected by the fighting, little by little. The only downfall was that nearly forty percent of the outer limits of the village had been nearly completely destroyed and with the lack of manpower, the process took much slower than expected especially since those parts continued to take a beating, even after repairs.

In addition, because the village was in a war, they resorted to converting some structures into makeshift hospitals. This was a plan to be able to swiftly take injured ninja to be taken care of and off of the battlefield. Of course, medical ninjutsu could heal and treat a lot of things, but sometimes, there were situations and certain things that even the most experienced of medical nin could not handle. Thus, such makeshift organizations were needed.

All but eight ninja had left the hokage's office by request of Tsunade herself. She needed Gaara and Temari's testimony as well as Sasuke and Sakura's. Naruto was there with Kakashi to give their stories, Hinata naturally with Naruto and of course Jiraiya was there to listen. Tsunade sat in her chair with a cup and pitcher of sake. She poured herself a small amount ready to listen to Gaara.

Gaara bowed with Temari; he stood with his arms folded at his chest, "We never informed you of when we got here. For that I'm sorry. We stayed back and watched the fighting, gathering data for ourselves. I apologize for standing by and watching your Konoha nin die." Tsunade poured herself another small amount and Gaara continued, "I jumped in as soon as the fighting got rough for Sasuke and Sakura. However, I'd like to ask when the fighting started and if it was always these four ninja attacking, or was it always full scale on both sides?" Tsunade placed the cup down after just two drinks and folded her hands together at her desk. "It wasn't always so large scale in the beginning. They released hit and run techniques on our village, but we were usually able to put them down fairly easily."

"But as the time went on, oh I'd say around a week after it had begun, the attacks became fiercer and on a larger scale. They attacked us in multiple places simultaneously, so it was more difficult for us to be ready for it. It wasn't long after that, maybe only three weeks from the whole beginning, that they sent this last group. Since they showed up, we've been hurt worse than with hundreds of their soldiers." Jiraiya perched himself on the window sill. "Then we showed up. Since I've been here, things have been pretty bad. I don't think I've seen battles this bad in a long time." He added.

Gaara nodded, "We were able to get some data on the abilities of the group, but nothing too substantial. They're a very reckless group." They all agreed on that fact.

Sasuke walked up to the desk and laid the entirety of what Ritsuzen had left after the fight. "This is what Ritsuzen left. It's the clothes I wore when I served under Orochimaru. He even left me my sword. I don't know what type of a message he's trying to send me, but I thought I should let you know about it." She examined the clothes quietly as Kakashi asked a question, "So then, what was their reason for their leaving so quickly this time?" Sakura answered him, "Gaara gave Sasuke an opening, and Gaara left Ritsuzen without the use of his arms. So Ritsuzen ran off; from what we've heard, he must have taken the rest with him."

Kakashi nodded while leaning against the wall he peered down at his book, "Good, they may not be back for a while." He closed the book with a snap and pocketed it, "I'm almost certain I killed the Taijutsu specialist of their group, but if I didn't he might be out for a while too. I crushed his hands well enough for him not to use them." He crossed his arms and breathed deeply.

"Granny-Tsunade?" Naruto looked towards the Hokage. Tsunade elevated her eyebrow thinking to herself, 'He couldn't keep away from it.' She answered, "What is it, Naruto?" He pounded his fist in his hand, "We should use this as an opportunity to find them and catch them off guard, don't you think?" She shook her head, "Not now, at least; but, I did have the thought cross my mind. The injuries described to me would take some time to heal, even if they were cured with a medical jutsu. So if they don't attack us in the meantime, we may give that a shot, but first we rest."

Temari listened to the Hokage and along with her own analysis of the sound squad she spoke, "When Ritsuzen was injured by Gaara and he left, they all left. That shows us a few things about the squad. From that, I believe they feel insecure without him or without another member of their group and probably will only fight maintaining their four man squad. As lady Tsunade stated, their injuries are probably extensive, so if those two are out for a while, this village probably won't see them for a few days." Temari always had a way of figuring the strategies of people with a short glance, so it was no surprise she stated what she had.

"I can imagine everyone is tired. You all have my permission to leave now. Kazekage…Gaara, Temari thank you. Rooms have been prepared for you." She looked around the room noticing Shizune wasn't in her office, "Shizune!" Her black hair peeked through the door before the rest of her head, "Yes, Tsunade?" "Could you take the Kazekage and his sister to their rooms, please?" Shizune nodded and Gaara and Temari bowed to Tsunade before following after her.

Kakashi nodded to Naruto and Hinata as he walked out with them. Kikashi waved to Tsunade nonchalantly as they disappeared behind the door.

Sasuke walked over to the desk once more and picked up the clothes, "I'll take these with me. Maybe I can figure out what he's trying to tell me. Goodbye, Lady Hokage." Sasuke waited for Sakura, "See you later, Master Tsunade." Tsunade smiled towards them and watched them leave.

She turned towards Jiraiya watching him look out the window. "Something on your mind, Jiraiya?" He shook his head, "Not really. It's just…those kids have already surpassed our generation. One of them is even the Kazekage. We should be proud of them." It wasn't too much like him to be slightly sentimental. Tsunade closed her eyes and leaned back in the chair. "You've got that right." Suddenly, she heard sniffing; it sounded like crying. "Now, Jiraiya, it's nothing to get chok-" Tsunade opened her eyes and saw him with his book open mumbling something about how great his writing was. "What the hell, Jiraiya!?" And with that, Shizune swore she heard _something_ hit _someone's_ head.

Back in the dull cave, Ritsuzen sat Indian-style against the rocky surface of its walls as Yuuwaku tried to dress his wounds. She was trying to be careful not to hurt him more than he already was. "You're doing it wrong; otherwise, it wouldn't hurt so badly!" Ritsuzen yelled to her, but kept on wrapping his shoulders. "Hush." Deep down, Yuuwaku was rather caring. She only followed this path because of Ritsuzen.

It began when she was captured and taken to the village hidden in the clouds. She was a hidden mist spy, finally caught by the opposing village. She was younger and was put under the guard of Ritsuzen, a once caring man. Unlike the others who had guarded her, Ritsuzen held respect for her. Over the years she was kept in their imprisonment, Yuuwaku and Ritsuzen developed a relationship. They fled the village, Ritsuzen killing any of his own that stood in their way. And slowly, from all the killing, he developed into the bloodthirsty and cold man she has come to know.

The two had found their way to Orochimaru, hearing glorious lies spread about him giving you freedom and control over yourself, something they both wanted. However, they had gotten more than they had bargained for and became experimental rats for him. The experiments were torture, but in the end they ultimately enhanced their abilities and the amount of chakra one could produce. They were put into the same sector in the encampment as Tensai and Kouu. The only downsides to the enhancements were long term side-affects that pained them through their years. Most of the time, the pain was enough for the 'rats' to kill themselves, but this group was _apparently_ strong enough to hold out. At least that was their outlook.

As she finished wrapping from his neck to his chest, she patted his chest. "There. Don't push yourself, Ritsu-" His eyes looked away from her and he put his hand on her own, "I'll be fine. We're…we are going to stand off for a while. Write it in a message back to the village and send it on the bird over there, just so they know." His voice was soft like she remembered, but she got up and did as she was told. Ritsuzen closed his eyes rested his head against the wall; that sand hurt worse than he anticipated. He would have to wait for his bones to heal, but thanks to experimentation, his body healed at an accelerated rate, repairing itself to a normal state as long as he was still alive.

Kouu on the other hand, poked at Tensai childishly, but he didn't stir. After sending the bird with the message, Yuuwaku knelt beside Tensai's body and felt for a pulse. There was a very weak one, and she wasn't sure what she could do to help him besides rest. Yuuwaku knew only a few medical jutsus, but none of them could heal his broken hands. Mentally, she worried for him, for she didn't know if he would live, but she wasn't going to tell Ritsuzen that he might die. It would happen on its own if it did.

The story behind Tensai was like most of the others. He was a renegade within the Sand Village and on a mission he slaughtered his team and fled. He managed with a solo act for a while, but he came upon some of Orochimaru's promises and ended up in the same situation as Ritsuzen and Yuuwaku. His personality didn't change through his years of being in the camp, but his body took experimental jumps of success. The four of them were one of the only successful groups to come out of the experiments.

Kouu, however, was born into the establishment and lived his life there. The experiments caused his, almost, retarded state, but through it he gained many of his abilities.

For the time, Yuuwaku planted herself beside Ritsuzen. He lifted himself from the wall and weakly faced her. He painfully raised his arm, but his features didn't show pain. He reached for her hair, holding I between his fingers. He noticed the fragmented ends where it had been burned. "Be more careful with yourself." She leaned her head into the palm of his hand. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her towards him to kiss her. She savored the feeling because it didn't happen so passionately like that too often. "I thought I was going to die today." She was shocked by his sudden change in personality. The difference was like night and day, but she now knew why he suddenly became affectionate again. "You and I know that won't happen soon." She stated quietly, still close to Ritsuzen's face.

He kissed her chastely before going back to his wall for support. There was silence in the cave for a long while before he spoke again, "Am I pushing you into this? Look at what we've built and put into a fool's career. We abandoned what we could have had for this lifestyle." She paused before she replied, "I'm doing this because I want to…" Her soft reply was met with his own, "I know you're lying."

There was another long silence. Only Kouu's scuffling was heard. "But one day, when we go back to fight, it's going to happen, we're going to die because they're only getting stronger each time we go. And when it's done, we had done nothing with our lives and we're going straight to hell." He chuckled to himself quietly, but it scared her. "You're going crazy. If we had wanted anything else for us, we would have already fixed it up. We knew this situation was coming, but we didn't do anything about it. We both know it's too late to do anything about it now." She got onto her feet afterwards and walked towards the back of the cave where there was a cooking fire going. She sat down beside it and stirred the pot of rice above it.

Just as the rice came to a boil, she heard scuffling footsteps behind her, but didn't look back, thinking it was Kouu. However, Kouu was lying asleep. Ritsuzen sat behind her quietly. "The rice is almost done, Kouu. You'll have to wait." Ritsuzen softly grasped her arms from behind, already feeling the affects of his accelerated healing processes. She tensed and felt his hot breath against her ear. "I don't want to lose you. You matter too much to me." "You're scaring me. You're not being like yourself today." Yuuwaku stated weakly as she took the rice off of the fire, allowing it to settle.

Ritsuzen pulled her hair around and kissed her neck gingerly. Yuuwaku looked back at him as best she could and she saw a look of passion and lust in his cold blues. Ritsuzen allowed her to fall to the floor as he gently settled between her legs. He kissed her fervently as he began to loosen her garments.

The pot of rice, despite it being off the fire, began to boil over.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Doesn't it feel strange to see them all in a cradled and weaker state? Felt strange writing it but I actually like it. It didn't take me too long, thankfully and hopefully you guys like quality over quantity since I know my chapters aren't too long.

Well, next chapter will have possibly some sasu/saku action (probably not the action all you pervs are thinking of) and maybe a brief rest for our characters.

Well thanks for reading, and give me your thoughts if you want. Just a heads up, I don't know when the next update will be, but it might be pretty soon. 

Wrecked Apocalypse.


	9. Chapter 8

Well, I got some reviews, but I'm not on the right computer to thank everyone. Haha. No internet, so jaaaaa. Anywhose. I'll just say a general thank you since I don't have your names nor the content of what you posted. An additional thanks goes to all those that added this story to their favorites or their story alerts.

So last chapter I ended with the pot boiling over. No: that had nothing to do with the fact they were about to have sex. haha. Just some foreshadowing, I guess. That's only if you had any questions about that…oh and I noticed one review that I can remember: no lemon because I didn't like writing them with my original characters, I guess that might have been the case. Plus, I thought that keeping it more concise and letting your imagination handle it would be better since the chapter would have been overlooked just because it had sex in it. 

If you guys really want the lemon to be put in, I'll post it as an alternate chapter once I'm done because I love you all so much. :P

This chapter is a result of me not being able to go to the movies with my friends. Aren't you glad I don't have a social life today:P

**LadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadida**

Recap:

_Just as the rice came to a boil, she heard scuffling footsteps behind her, but didn't look back, thinking it was Kouu. However, Kouu was lying asleep. Ritsuzen sat behind her quietly. "The rice is almost done, Kouu. You'll have to wait." Ritsuzen softly grasped her arms from behind, already feeling the affects of his accelerated healing processes. She tensed and felt his hot breath against her ear. "I don't want to lose you. You matter too much to me." "You're scaring me. You're not being like yourself today." Yuuwaku stated weakly as she took the rice off of the fire, allowing it to settle._

_Ritsuzen pulled her hair around and kissed her neck gingerly. Yuuwaku looked back at him as best she could and she saw a look of passion and lust in his cold blues. Ritsuzen allowed her to fall to the floor as he gently settled between her legs. He kissed her fervently as he began to loosen her garments. _

_The pot of rice, despite it being off the fire, began to boil over. _

**LadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadida**

As the sun began to set and the moon took its place, the air became frosty and cool. An owl's hoot was the call that night had officially began. The lights of active shops and restaurants flickered on and people began to traverse the dirt streets covered in golden light. It was one of the busiest times, after the sun set, for restaurants because of the dinner crowd.

Well, that would have been the case on a normal night, one without war. However, most of the soldiers came early, right after the fight, so the crowds were lessened in the evening. Nevertheless, the streets were still lit up but for the most part desolate. The honest suspicion was the fear of an attack at night had gotten the best of Konoha villagers.

Sasuke leaned on the thin, iron railing of Sakura's apartment balcony. It was a very small balcony, just made for standing and observing. No chairs would fit onto it. His breath caused puffs of steam to form when it collided with the colder night air.

His arms were crossed as he watched the lights flicker or come on. The village looked alive despite the lack of bravery among its occupants. Sasuke sighed. So much had changed since he had last been there, yet a lot had stayed the same. The people he used to fight alongside with now resented him, yet they still seemed the same to him. Maybe it was he who had changed the most.

As he began to dwell on the people he once knew as friends, a cream colored hand reached out with a cup of hot coffee. (Despite being Tsunade's apprentice, Sakura hadn't taken up her drinking habits yet.) Sasuke looked over, greeting warm green eyes. He took the cup from her and muttered a thank you.

"What were you thinking about?" Sasuke looked over and shook his head, replacing his previous solemn expression with a false mask of ease. "It was nothing, just admiring the view." He spoke softly, not wanting to bother Sakura with the burdens he had placed on himself.

Sasuke rested the cup on the balcony after a careless sip. He didn't have to be careful with hot liquids. After all, he could spit flames from his lips, nothing really got hotter than that. He looked down, swishing the brown liquid in the cup, watching the ripples form and, shortly after, disappearing. "I…hope I'm not being a burden for you, Sakura." He stared deeper at the liquid as if it had grown more interesting.

He wondered, secretly, how Sakura and Naruto, the ones he had betrayed worst above anyone else, could be the most forgiving. It felt unfair to them, in Sasuke's mind, that they did not have an equal resentment for him as the others did. Shouldn't they have hated him the most? Were they simply toying with him? Accepting him back like nothing had happened only to throw him out like he had done to them? No. He knew Naruto and Sakura weren't like that. They weren't like everyone else.

"Sasuke?" Sakura stared intensely at him with curiosity. "Sasuke? You're spacing out." Sasuke flinched, "Sorry…I was thinking." Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder, "Sasuke…we're all here for you. Despite what they say, everyone is with you. Since that's the case, what could make you think that _you_ would be a burden to _me_?" She ran her hand down his arm. He watched her hand make its own path down the_ light purple sleeve_.

Sakura hadn't noticed it at first, but Sasuke had changed his wardrobe. "What caused you to put that on?" She asked him with a softer voice, but the question and curiosity was thick. Sasuke hesitated not sure himself of why he had put it on, "I…don't really know." He spoke in an almost hushed tone.

There was a soft clang as Sakura, too, placed her cup on the railing. The cup was nearly empty. "Well…did you find out what he was trying to tell you?" Sasuke looked sure, for one of the first times, in her eyes. "I think I may be catching on…"

The temptress laid silent beside Ritsuzen, her black toga was her only blanket. Her eyes were shut and her breathing steady, her head laid on his chest using it as a pillow.

Ritsuzen's long, slender fingers brushed through her red locks. "We die…when we die." He mumbled softly causing Yuuwaku to stir, but she didn't awaken. No one else stirred within the cave and the small glow of the fire had begun to dwindle out. 'Can I change what we've done?' He thought to himself not wanting to wake any of the others. He was careful with his thoughts and when he expressed them around any of the group. However, his sudden change of mind had shocked even himself. 'If they would end it…we could really be free.'

His thoughts wondered back to the days of the experiments preformed on him. Why did he crave the power so much? For freedom? As he saw it now, he should have known that would not have been the case.

'Now that they're here…we'll never survive.' He referenced the ninja from Sunagakure. In all aspects it was true. They were more so outnumbered than they had ever been, and despite Yuuwaku not telling him about Tensai, he knew he would no longer have the ability to fight effectively. Without a doubt, he would be the first to die. That was…if he hadn't already.

Ritsuzen tensed as a small surge of pain had gone through his body. As he had thought, his shoulder wounds were not completely healed, but he deducted that he had about seventy percent of the strength and control back in his arms and shoulders. "We've been backed into a corner now…" he hushed, remembering his current setting, '…and there's no other outlet but death.' He smirked as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into a restful state. Sleep wasn't anything to him now.

"What if…he really wants me to kill them?" Sasuke briefly touched the sword behind his back. "I can't think of anything else that explains why he would leave the sword with it…maybe these clothes are the reason." Sakura shook her head. "Don't you think that's a little too simple? I mean…it seems really straight forward. But even if you're right, this could just be another confidence booster for them. A test for you or something." Sasuke nodded, taking another sip of the coffee, but it had grown colder.

Sakura slightly shivered. "Here, let's go inside…" Sasuke ushered her inside and closed the door behind them. In the dim light, Sakura noticed his lightly sculpted chest. She turned away sharply, blushing and sat down in a nearby chair. Sasuke, on the other hand, took to the couch. He plopped down on it and sighed, lying down with his legs hanging over the end.

He glanced in her direction, watching her slow tracing motions around the rim of the cup. She entranced him without intending to. He missed her subtlety. He missed _her._ He knew it sounded cliché, but it was true. Though, he seemed too blind to notice how much in the beginning.

Sasuke looked away once she stopped tracing the cup. She had looked up by then. He stared upwards towards the ceiling instead. There was a long time of silence. No one made a sound.

Sakura finished the last of her coffee and got up to take her cup out, but she stopped by Sasuke to get his on the way. "I'll take it back to the kitchen-" "No…that's alright. Just…stay here for a while." He pulled her down to the cushions with him, curving her body to mold with his. He put his arm around her midsection.

Sakura was surprised by Sasuke's act, but she let him persist. He breathed in the scent of her hair. It was true, she smelled of cherry blossoms. Sweetness he had, before then, never taken the time to savor. She shivered, his closeness becoming apparent. However, there was something so enticing about the silence of just lying together, something that quiet innocence dared to blossom into something larger.

Besides finishing the latest volume in the _Icha Icha_ series, Kakashi had done little since he had returned home. For dinner, he had stopped by the Ichiraku Ramen stand with Naruto and Hinata before he got home. And by the time nightfall had come, he was nearly ready for bed.

He undressed down to shorts before he sat gently down on his bed. He briefly glanced down at his bandaged torso and found no redness to show any re-opening of his wounds. He smirked and looked out a small window above his bed, but as his eyes traveled down, they were caught by the stares of three familiar faces.

Kakashi picked up the picture frame, wiping a smudge off the glass. He smiled, but for no one to see, even though the mask was gone. The looks on their faces fit their personalities to that very day. To be proud of _his_ former team seven would have been degrading. He was _honored_ to have been their sensei.

He knew that even though they often referred to him as 'sensei', he had little to teach them now. They had surpassed him; he could have said he was jealous of their potential and their strengths, but that would be selfish. However, he could always take it as a personal achievement. They wouldn't have turned out quite the way they did without him.

He placed the frame back down and climbed under the sheets. A small chuckle escaped him as he thought aloud, "On the other hand, I could still teach them how to properly enjoy an erotic novel, but that's a different story."

All through Konoha the lights went out. Sleep seemed to be slowly taking over the village and the subtle noises of the night took the place of exuberant villagers. And then there was peace, if only for one night. Yes, there would be peace.

However, there are some not able to sleep, especially when you're traveling with night's cloak…in the direction of Konohagakure.

**TBC**

**A/N:** Another chapter done. Yay! does dance Listening to Paramore with their song Misery Business "It just feels sooooo good!" Yeah that explains how I feel. My back hurts though. It's a little stiff. Anyway, this was a bit of a cliffie. I hope you liked it.

It's really hard to write a non-actiony chapter, I'll admit. It's really hard, but that's alright. I need a break from the violence for a bit. I do kindof feel like this chapter started to lose a little footing near the beginning of the end.

Don't feel obliged, but I'd like to hear your thoughts if you don't mind. This might be the last update until after vacation unless I write during it. I can't promise that my brain won't compel my body to write more before then though. If I do write during vacation, it won't be updated until afterwards probably. :O

Wrecked Apocalypse.


	10. Chapter 9

Another one already. I told you I couldn't promise anything. I also knew I was forgetting something on the last two chapters. THE DISCLAIMER. Yoowwwza!

Anyway, thanks to all those ho reviewed the last chapter and for those who are just starting the story. :P

Last chapter ended with a slight cliffhanger. Don't hate me for bringing more people in, but I felt like it was needed for what I'm going to do with a few of my characters.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto-any of the characters, the story, the jutsu, ANYTHING-, never will. **

**LadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadida**

Recap:

_All through Konoha the lights went out. Sleep seemed to be slowly taking over the village and the subtle noises of the night took the place of exuberant villagers. And then there was peace, if only for one night. Yes, there would be peace. _

_However, there are some not able to sleep, especially when you're traveling with night's cloak…in the direction of Konohagakure. _

**LadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadidaLadida**

"YES! For once we have a mission that goes outside of the village!" Loud exclamations leaked through the strong walls of the Hokage tower. Even they couldn't keep Naruto's voice from spreading news to everyone and their brother.

Tsunade scowled, "Take this seriously, Naruto. It is extremely dangerous." She picked up the folder and opened it. She took out a piece of paper with the details. "Shikamaru, hopefully you can come up with a plan for this since I'm putting you in charge of the group." His hands rested in his pockets as he lazily nodded.

She skimmed over the document with her hazel eyes before setting it down, "Your mission is to find the sound squad and where they're staying hidden. We'll treat this as it should be, so don't engage them unless they go for you first. I want complete stealth." The group before her desk included Kiba, Naruto and Shikamaru. They bowed, but Tsunade had one more thing to say, "Come back once you've found it. Don't leave out the details." They nodded before exiting behind the door.

As the last group left the building, Sakura and Sasuke entered. Sasuke hadn't discarded the clothing from Ritsuzen. They approached Tsunade's door before entering. "Good morning Master Tsunade." The pair bowed.

Tsunade stretched and yawned quietly. "Good morning, I wasn't expecting you two here." She reached into a side drawer in her desk and pulled out a pitcher and a cup. She poured herself a bit of sake which made Sasuke lift an eyebrow. He whispered to Sakura, "At this hour?" Tsunade quirked both her eyebrows high and replied, "At any hour." Sasuke smirked before letting the issue slide.

"What was it you needed?" Sakura stepped forward with seriousness written all over her features. "Sasuke and I spoke more about the clothes he was left and he drew some conclusions." "Oh?" she took a smaller sip before setting the cup down.

"Hokage-sama," He addressed her traditionally and continued, "Sakura mentioned that I have a few ideas about what he wanted. I think he wants me…or us to kill them. I gave the idea more thought this morning and I remembered there being encampments for experimentation." Tsunade nodded, "I've heard about them, but not in a lot of detail."

Sasuke continued, "Yes. The people there usually came on their own because they were promised special abilities or strength, but sometimes they were taken from other villages. He seeked out those with potential to enhance his army. Orochimaru did terrible things to them, but I turned a blind eye. I can't give a lot of detailed information because of that, but I know that many of them became failed experiments with terrible mutations, but the most common result was death." His gaze shifted towards the windows, "So, I want to go back to that compound and find out information because I'm almost sure they came from there."

Tsunade looked skeptical, but she turned towards Sakura. Sakura nodded and Tsunade sighed. "You're positive this is the best thing to do?" Sasuke firmly nodded, "If the message I'm getting is what he intended, yes. If he wants to die…maybe we can give them a second chance." Sasuke's thoughts drifted, 'If I could get a second chance…so can they.' Tsunade shook her head as she leaned against the back of her chair. She sighed once more, "Alright, I'll assemble a team the-" Sasuke broke her sentence respectfully; "Actually, I already had a few in mind if that's alright."

"This is great." A slithering tongue licked matching blue lips of a gilled face. His partner's black hair faded into the black cloak with red clouds. "Heightened security?" The pair of Akatsuki members stood on a mountain top; the whole village of Konoha was in their sights.

Kisame leaned on his sword, Samehada, and looked towards the battered gates. "Sand nin?" His brow formed an arch as he smirked widely, the edges of his mouth visible from above his collar. "We really timed this well, Itachi." His body weight forced Samehada into the ground. Itachi remained composed as usual, "Don't be cocky."

The wind blew by the pair as Itachi sat on a grassy patch amongst the rockiness of the mountain. "What the hell are we doing?!" Kisame squealed with his arms flailed high in the air. Itachi did not escalate his own attitude in reaction to Kisame; however, his emotionless face looked towards the fellow Akatsuki member, "We're biding our time. Sit down." He was quiet as Kisame sat down beside him. The former mist nin huffed as he rested his hands on his legs.

By now, the sun was high, but the cover of the mountain top provided sufficient shade as they sat in silence. "I don't understand why we're not attacking them." Itachi had his eyes closed, aware when Kisame finally spoke up. "Isn't it obvious? They're on higher alert and with ninja from Sunagakure. They would be difficult even for us. No doubt they've had recent attacks against them."

Kisame perked up. "That's right…I heard that the sound village had been on a killing spree. Hmm…fine, I'll have to trust you; you'd know it better than I would." With that, there was more silence, but at least there was a nice breeze going.

In the midst of the trees was a clearing. Shikamaru took this as a chance for a slight rest and a planning session. "We've already traveled in the predicted direction from this sheet." He pulled the paper out from his vest. Kiba leaned against a tree with his arms folded. He huffed as Akamaru was not by his side. "Yeah, for about an hour." He glanced back in the direction of their village, "I say we go back for Akamaru and let him track them by scent." Shikamaru shook his head.

"Your dog is too big and noisy." Naruto took the words from Shikamaru. They were quiet as Shikamaru looked over the route once more. "According to this, we should be close, but I don't see anything but trees." He looked around as if to confirm that. "Naruto, climb up the tree and see if you can get a better look." Naruto nodded and quickly jumped from limb to limb until he reached the top. He could see for miles, but there was nothing around him but tree tops.

Naruto came back down and shook his head negatively. 'I knew I should have suggested Neji.' Shikamaru scoffed and folded up the paper, slipping it back in his vest. "The route is obviously wrong unless they're living in a tree house or a hole." Kiba's short hair danced with the breeze as he spoke, "I noticed that the route we took didn't look traveled at all: the trees or the ground. So what are we going to do?"

After looking around, Shikamaru stopped on Kiba, "You still have their scent from the battle?" There was a smirk on the canine-like teen's face, "I thought you'd never ask."

Back at the Hokage's office Neji, Ten-ten and Kakashi stood. Sakura and Sasuke stood off to the side. There was a general look of disgust on Neji's face, but Sasuke tried to ignore that fact. "You three have been recommended to do a job set up by clients. They'll be traveling with you." The two younger ninja didn't expect the clients to be Sakura and Sasuke; Sasuke more so than Sakura. On the other hand, Kakashi had already caught on.

"Your mission is to find and infiltrate experimental camps that belonged to Orochimaru." Their eyes noticeably widened to a certain extent and the atmosphere grew more tense for the two younger nin. "Sasuke and Sakura will be accompanying you. He will lead the way." Neji grimaced and his hands formed into tight fists at his side. After the way Sasuke treated the whole village, he felt personally betrayed, but he felt sickened with the village already integrating him back into their lives.

"Find out as much information as needed on the group attacking the village." Tsunade knew it wouldn't settle well, but it was Sasuke's offer and it sounded like one of their best plans to go with at the time. "Kakashi, you're in charge of the group, but Sasuke is in charge of the operation. I'm leaving the work to be done with him." Kakashi bowed beside Neji and Ten-ten which they also did. "We will do our best Tsunade." Neji turned first to leave as Tsunade spoke. "Good luck and be careful."

As the rest left after Neji, Sakura and Sasuke walked behind the others to keep a little distance. Kakashi dropped back with them only a few feet from the other two. "How long do you expect it to take? To get there, I mean." Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, "Around a day. It was right under your noses." Kakashi put his hands in his pockets and strode beside the two.

Up in front, Neji inspected Ten-ten's arm as they walked. "It's healed now?" Ten-ten nodded, "Yeah, I'm completely ready for this." Neji's stern facial expression became worse the longer he thought about the mission. "I feel betrayed, but now I feel like it's being rubbed in our faces." Ten-ten looked up at him; they turned a corner and walked out of the building, the sun hitting them head on. "Neji, we need to trust him on this." 'Her too.' He sighed and let it go. He didn't want to get into a scuffle about the issue.

Ten-ten prepared herself as she stepped nearer to the gates, "Lead the way, Sasuke." 'Thank god Lee isn't here.' She thought for a brief moment, shuddering. She had often thought what he would have been like without Gai's influence, but she shrugged off the thoughts hearing Sasuke. "We're going out the northern gates. It'll take a day or so to reach, so we'll pace ourselves."

Sakura adjusted her back pack before thrusting her thumb up in readiness. "It's a short mission. Or so I intend it to be." Sasuke continued, checking his roping for tightness. "We have all the supplies we need?" The group nodded, only Kakashi and Sakura carrying packs. Not much would be needed for the short trip.

"Alright, let's go." Kakashi started out of the gate and everyone followed suit, Sasuke in front with Kakashi. 'Let's hope we learn what I need…'

"You're sure it's in this direction?" Shikamaru stood on a tree limb looking down the path before them. "Well this doesn't look traveled at all." "Well it's not my fault that the scent is really strong in this area!" Kiba covered his hands over his mouth. He hoped they weren't as near as it appeared to him. "I'll get up a little higher for another look." Naruto slowly climbed to the top trying to be quiet.

The view appeared similar from before, however amongst the trees were small breaks, empty patches and small rocky caves etched in mountain sides. None of them looked lived in as far as he could tell.

He climbed back down to his previous level in the tree, "There are a lot of caves around here. They could be in one of them, but I don't see any light or anything coming from them, but I'm definitely able to sense high levels of chakra." Shikamaru concurred. "This must be the area then." He scratched at his forehead before lifting a finger to his lips thoughtfully. "You did get a good look at the area though?" "Yep. Completely."

Shikamaru shook his head slightly, "Okay, I want to get a look too. Come on, Kiba." The trio climbed to the top of the forest ceiling and just as they had reached the top, Ritsuzen weakly peeked from the entry of one of the caves. Shikamaru's eyes narrowed. "Perfect."

Ritsuzen's weakened body took him to the entry of the cave. He looked out onto the forest landscape, but he leaned against the chiseled walls. "Does anyone else feel that?" He looked back into the cave and saw Tensai sitting up and looking almost dead, yet his eyes were open. Yuuwaku nodded as she got up to the entrance with him. Kouu stayed back in a huddled mess on the floor sleeping.

"They're tracking us." She spoke softly but with certainty. "I expected this would happen." Ritsuzen spoke with an equal amount of certainty laced in his voice. He crossed his arms. "I've revealed our location. It's only a matter of time until they come to kill us." 'Did you get the message, young Sasuke?' He closed his eyes with no fear about him. "Do you intend to avoid that confrontation?" He shook his head and walked back towards the interior of the cave, "When I found out Sunagakure was coming into play, I said it would change everything. So it's already over."

Ritsuzen looked over towards Tensai, "That doesn't mean I don't want to put up a struggle. We just don't have one to put up."

**TBC**

**A/N:** I know, another one from vacation? You're all not impressed nor shocked? I doubt you would be. At any rate, this was kindof an informative chapter, but not really for just for the characters. I might play up an interesting interaction between Sasuke and Neji, but we'll see.

Ritsuzen gave up? Yeah, but I plan on using that a bit later. I'm not going to try and drag out Akatsuki, but things might be coincidental.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as you could. I felt like it might have lacked some interaction, but it's already 12:00am and I'm pretty sure I started this at about 10:30pm after I already had about a page done.  Oh well.

Clicky the button if you wanna, but you don't have to. Thanks again for those who reviewed. I did reply personally to some of you.

Wrecked Apocalypse.


End file.
